My Life as a Naruto Character
by ELIE101
Summary: I thought I was just a normal girl... But somehow I ended up in the Naruto world and from the beginning! This is really cool and all but how did I get here and how do I get back? Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

What the heck is going on?

_Life was good. School was finally out and summer vacation had just begun. My days were most liking going to be spent hanging out with my best buds and obsessing over the all time coolest anime ever; Naruto! I was just your every day typical 12 and half year old girl. Well besides my crazy personality and the fact that I'm more of a tomboy. That takes away from being boy crazy and constantly worried about my looks. That's just not me. I had been taking a martial art class for 5 months and was actually starting to get good. I'd like to secretly imagine myself as a ninja from Naruto during class. I'd see our practicing karate more as 'training'. And loved having to call our instructor 'sensei'. I lived in a fantasy world most of the time, always lost in my day dreams. But besides that I was just normal. Nothing special or extraordinary ever happened to me, and I didn't think it ever would. But boy was I wrong. _

* * *

"Stop being a ball hog!" I yelled to my friend, Alex.

"Why should I?" Alex said sticking his tongue out. Man was he immature or what!?

"Yeah why should he. I think him being a ball hog is fine," My other friend, Meagan, said with a smirk.

"Yeah your only saying that because he's on your team!" Ashley argued, "It's not fair! I mean it's only me and Casey against you two! And you know Casey sucks at sports!"

"HEY! I do not!" I whined.

"Do to and you know!"

"Ok maybe I do... If Danny were here we'd beat 'em! Why'd he have to go to Cuba!? Man what a boring vacation!"

"Can we please get back to the game now?" Alex asked. He ran to the end of my drive way and slam dunked the basket ball into the hoop.

"Show off!" I teased.

"Hey Casey! CATCH!" Alex threw the ball at me, it missed and began to roll down the drive way into the street.

"AGH! My ball! It'll be flatten!" I screamed as ran to try and catch it. _Why does our house have to be on a hill!? It couldn't have just been on a nice flat piece of land!_ I thought angrily.

The ball rolled all the way down our steep drive way and stopped in the middle of the street. We didn't live on any big street or anything, but there were still a lot of cars that went by. I waited until the cars had passed and I couldn't see any coming from either way, then I cautiously stepped into the street and ran to retrieve my beloved ball.

I picked the ball up and was just turning around to start back when I heard someone scream, "CASEY LOOK OUT!"

The last thing I remember was two bright lights headed right for me, and then...black.

* * *

I awoke with a throbbing headache. The pain was so intense I wanted to scream out. I clenched my head and moaned. _I must of had sugar before I went to bed again_. _Jeez just how much did I have_? _Must of been a whole lot_. I thought while I struggled to pull my self out of bed. The headache started to slowly subside. I walked across my room to my full body mirror. "I could have sworn the mirror was on the other wall," I said with a yawn. I shrugged it off. Was it just me, or did I look...different? Like why wasn't my hair the unruly, tangly mess it usually was in the morning? Instead it looked as if I had just brushed it. _Just like in a cartoon..._ I pushed the thought aside. Another yawn escaped my lips. "Eh, it's summer vacation. I'll just go back to bed."

I hopped into bed and no sooner than I did, I hear a voice calling from outside the door, "Get up! Your going to be late for class! It's the last day at the academy! You don't wanna miss it!"

_Academy?_ I got out of bed and saw a pair of clothes folded by the foot of the bed. I picked them up and put them on. Then I looked in the mirror.

"Hey I look cool!" I said studying myself. I was wearing a long, orange quarter sleeve shirt that looked a little like a dress, and dark green capris underneath. A green band was around my upper arm. I was about to walk out the door when I saw a pair of blue flame ninja shoes against the wall, lying across them was a ninja head band with the hidden leaf village logo on it.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed, "Mom finally got me a head band! And it looks so real too! Ohhhhh! And she got me ninja shoes too!" I put the shoes on, and the headband. The head band was backwards on my head, the metal plate on the back of my head, and the two pieces of material that remain once you tied it, were framing my face, along with two strands of my hair.

"I look just like a ninja out of Naruto! SO COOL!"

I walked outside my room into a hall way. Where the stairs should have been there was a door leading to another room. "Eh? This isn't my house!" Panic and wonder filled me. I wandered around until I finally found a stair case. I went down into what seemed to be living room/lounge sort of room. Noone was there. The exit to outside was straight ahead of me, so I decided to go out and see if anyone could tell me where the heck I was. I opened the door and stepped out. A voice from behind me shouted out,"Were you really going to leave without your weapons?" I turned to see a woman. She looked like she could have been Ino from Naruto, only older... Like, her mother perhaps?

_Man I really must be Naruto crazy!_ I thought while giving myself a mental slap.

The woman tossed a holster, like the ones the ninja's from Naruto wear on their legs, and a belt bag to me. "Now hurry! You don't want to be late!"

I walked out the door and down the walk way. What I saw astonished me. Dirt covered roads filled with people, houses and open shops just like you would see in Japan, and a few of the people walked by had Leaf Village head bands on. _Maybe I'm not the only obsessed fan here!_

A girl with long blonde hair, that was up in a high pony tail came running up to me. She also had a head band on, only she was wearing her's around her waist like a belt.

_Is that...INO!? IT IS! But what...How? What the heck is going on!? _My mind started going crazy trying to process what I was seeing, _I get it! This is a dream! I fell asleep watching Naruto and now I'm dreaming about it! Yup! That is defiantly it!_

I gave myself a hard pinch on my arm. And it hurt...a lot. My arm began to tingle with the pain of the pinch. "Okay maybe it's not a dream..." I said to myself.

"Hey! I'm Ino. Want to walk to the academy together?" Ino asked me.

I slowly nodded and followed in the direction Ino was going.

_What the heck is going on!_ Kept running through my mind.

"So," Ino started, breaking the silence, "It's great to finally meet you. I'm so glad you came to stay with us. I've heard so much about your side of the family."

"Heh...Yeah..." AGH! What was she talking about?! What is going on!?

"By the way, What's your name? I mean my mom told me that a cousin of ours was coming to live with us for a while, but since it was such short notice I guess she forgot to mention your name."

_Cousin? I'm her cousin? Man this is so weird... _"Well...uh...my name is..." I started to stammer. I couldn't tell her my name was Casey. The names are all so different in the Naruto world. If I said my name was Casey she might suspect something...

"Good morning Sakura!" Ino said in a rude way, forgetting about our conversation.

"Hello Ino pig," A girl with long pink hair, a rather large fore-head, and pink dress thing replied walking up to us.

_It's Sakura! OMG! So I really must be in the Naruto world! But...how? _I looked at Sakura. _Wait, why's her hair long? I thought she cut it during the second phase of the chunin exams? I must be back in the beginning!_ _So if I remember correctly this is when Ino and Sakura stupidly fight over who get's to sit next to Sasuke. _I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the two girl bickering. Man they could be annoying!

"Hey! I'll race you guys to class!" I said and started running. After a few seconds I slowed down and let Sakura and Ino pass me. After all I had no idea where I was going!

"I'm first!" Ino and Sakura both shouted as they tried to squeeze through the door at the same time. I stood behind them laughing silently to myself. I can't believe they'd fight over a boy like this! Especially since it was Sasuke! I mean yeah he is cute, I'll give him that, but he can be such a self centered jerk at times!

After Ino and Sakura finally pushed through the door, I went in.

"OMG! There's Shika!!" I squealed. Shika's so cute!

**Inner Casey: OH YEAH! Shika is the man!**

_HUH!? What was that!?_

**Inner Casey:** **Just like Sakura you have an inner you! That's me!!**

_O-okay?_

I saw Sasuke sitting down, and Naruto next to him. Girls began crowding around and yelling at Naruto to move it. "Stupid obsessive fangirls," I mumbled. _Heh Heh Heh... I have an idea!_

"Oh my gosh!! Look over there! That guy is even cuter than Sasuke!!" I screamed pointing out the door.

"No way!"

"That can't be possible!"

"Noone's cuter than Sasuke!"

All the girls who had been crowding Sasuke, including Sakura and Ino, ran to the door and looked out. They began pushing each-other shouting they wanted to see.

I snickered and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked.

"Nope," Naruto replied moving over so I could sit down. Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't even look up.

_Jerk-o! _I thought as I sat down. I was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke on my left, and Naruto on my right.

_Wait 'till the fangirls see of this!_ I thought evilly.

The other girls gave up on seeing this guy who was supposivly cuter than Sasuke, and began heading back into the class room. When they saw who was sitting next to Sasuke, scowls and evil glares appeared on their faces.

"Who is that girl!?"

"Yeah who does she think she is? Sitting next to Sasuke like that!"

I could hear the angry whispers of the mad fangirls.

"She's even more devious and sneaky than you are," Sakura said to Ino, "I can see how you're related."

"Sakura you little!" Ino snarled and was about to lunge at Sakura when someone at the front of the room cleared their throat.

"Hello class," Iruka sensei greeted. Everyone took their seats and turned their attention to the front of the room.

"You are all now Genin, and will be assigned to a three man squad led by a Jounin, an elite ninja, as you already know. We wanted every squad to have well balance. But, before I announce the teams, I would like to introduce you to someone." Iruka ushered for me to come to the front of the room. I slowly made my way to the front. I was so nervous I could feel myself shaking.

"Everyone, this is..." Iruka trained off, meaning he didn't know my name and wanted me to fill in the blank.

_AH! What am I gonna do? Okay think anime and Japanese names and see what you come up with... But I gotta make sure it's not the name of someone who's on this show..._

I could feel the stares of everyone's eyes on me. "Sayuki," I came out with, "My name's Sayuki."

"Sayuki just moved here. She's staying with relatives of her's. She is Ino's cousin I believe. Even though she did not attend class at the academy, she will be being paired onto a squad with the rest of you. One squad will have four members, because of the un-even number of students. I expect you all to treat her with respect and welcome her to our village." Iruka allowed me to sit back down and then began reading out the squads.

_Hmmmmm... I wonder what team I'll be on..._

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," All the girls moaned in unison. "and Sayuki Yamanaka."

_WHOO-HOO! I'm on Naruto's team all right!_

Iruka finished naming off all the other teams and then announced we would have a lunch break, and after that we would get to meet our new sensei's.

I wondered around outside the school a bit. Then I came upon Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was sitting down on a bench, and Sasuke stood not to far from her.

"Sakura...Your forehead is so wide and charming," Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke in bewilderment, and utter surprise. "It makes me feel like kissing it," Sasuke finished.

_Hey I remember this!_ I thought trying to suppress the laughter that was building up inside me.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Just kidding, that's the kinda thing Naruto would say," Sasuke gave a friendly grin.

_Poor Sakura she has no idea it's Naruto._

"Hey, Sakura, I want to ask you something," 'Sasuke' said.

"What is it?"

"Naruto...What do you think of him?"

_Oh no. Sakura's about to say some pretty mean stuff about Naruto, to his face! I can't let Naruto go through that!_

I ran up to Sasuke, well Naruto. "Hey! N-Sasuke! I need to talk to you a sec!" I pulled Naruto out of ear shot of Sakura.

"I know your really Naruto," I said quietly.

Naruto gulped. "Y-you do?"

I nodded. "And if you don't get outta hear I'll let Sakura know!"

"Please don't do that! I'll go right now!_" _Naruto begged. I smirked.

We walked back over to Sakura.. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I gotta go. Later." 'Sasuke' said walking away.

_Phew_

**Inner Sayuki: CHA! We saved Naruto from being hurt! Oh yeah! **

_What happened to Inner Casey?_

**Inner Sayuki: I am her! Only the name's Sayuki now! CHA!**

_All right then..._

"Sakura, Do you mind if I join you for lunch? I mean we're on the same team and all, and I don't really know anyone yet..." I trailed off. Okay so technically I knew almost _everyone_. But it wasn't like they were my friends or anything. While I was in this world I was pretty much alone.

"Sure. Do you have a lunch?" I shook my head no. "That's okay. I have enough for two."

"Thanks," I smiled and sat down on the bench next to Sakura.

_I always told Meagan she was a nice character!_

_

* * *

_"He's late!" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto! Just sit down," Sakura suggested.

" No! How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to rumble, believe it!" Naruto declared, "The other groups have already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something. Iruka-sensi isn't here either."

Sakura was pacing the room. Sasuke was sitting down, and I was sitting down at the end opposite of him. Naruto began fumbling around making all of us look over at him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was standing on a stool putting a chalky eraser between the wall and the door. So if someone were to open it it would fall on them, covering them in chalk dust.

"That's what he gets for being late!" Naruto said jumping down off the stool, "Surprise!"

I started giggling. _It'll probably be funnier when you see it in person!_ _I can't believe Kakashi's actually going to fall for this!_

"You idiot," Sasuke said, "Our teachers a Jounin, an elate ninja. Do you honestly think he's going to fall for that?"

"You never know," I said with a smirk.

The sound of the door slowly being opened could be heard, and everyone looked. Kakashi's head popped through the door, the eraser falling on top of it, and then bouncing to the floor. Naruto began laughing like crazy shouting, "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

I began laughing as well. _I was right! It is funnier in person!_

**Inner Sayuki: That's what he get's! Making us wait for so long!**

Kakashi was now fully in the room. "Hmm... How can I put this? My first impression of this group... you're a bunch of idiots."

_Ouch..._ I thought frowning.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? This story was inspired by kikyouhater118's story "My Life as Sakura Haruno" and, "My Life as Hinata Hyuga" Her stories are absolutely awesome! I'd suggest checking them out. Expect fast updates, this took me maybe an hour and a half to write, which is really fast compared to the way I write. It's probably because I'm really into writing it. Casey is not me, she's a made up character, although I did give her some of my characteristics and a little of my personality. Please don't go too hard on me this is my first Naruto fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Our First Mission: Gotta get the bells!

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time," Kakashi told us. We were all outside, on the roof of some building. Kakashi sat near the edge of the roof, and the rest of us sat on stairs in front of him.

"What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate...dreams for the future...hobbies, things like that," Kakashi replied.

"How about you go first? So we can see how to do it," Sakura suggested.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that," Kakashi said causing me to raise a brow, "My dreams for the future...never really thought about it... As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

_How informative _I thought slightly annoyed.

"Okay, you on the right," Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Alright! Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzamaki!..."

_He's so cool!!_

**Inner Sayuki: CHA! Naruto is too cool for school!!**

"...I like instant Ramen in a cup and I like the Ramen Iruka-sensai got me at the noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody; somebody important!" Naruto announced.

**Inner Sayuki: All right Naruto! ROCK ON!**

"All right. Next?" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Things I like..." Sakura turned to Sasuke and started giggling, while she began to blush. "My hobbies are..." Pause. Giggling from Sakura. "My dreams are..." Pause. More giggling.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked her.

"That's easy!" Sakura said, "NARUTO!"

_Grrrrrrrr!! Stupid Sasuke fan girl! What does she know!? Naruto is awesome!!_

"Okay...Next."

"My name is... Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything," Sasuke looked at noone as he spoke, "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain...someone."

All was silent for a few moments, until Kakshi spoke.

"Last one..." He, and the others looked over at me. I sat to the left of Sasuke, keeping as much distance as I could, while Sakura sat right next to Sasuke, and Naruto on the other side of her.

"I'm Sayuki Yama-," I paused. Oh man! What was the name again!? Yamalaka... Yamashaka ... Yama—? "Yamanaka!" I said a little loudly. Hey at least I remember the name! " I like singing, even though I suck at it, writing and reading and being crazy 'ol me! Oh, and I like martial ar- I mean practicing my moves. My dream...well I'd rather not say...My hobbies are writing poetry, fighting, and causing mischief," I snickered causing the others to look at me as if I were insane, "Heh heh heh... Anywho, I don't really hate anything, but my dislikes are stuck ups who think they are just so much better than everyone else, people who think the only way to solve problems is with violence...and Bugs! YUCK!" Was it just me or was my introduction a little longer than everyone else's? Oh well...

"Good. Your each unique," Kakashi glanced over at me when he said that. I just smiled proudly. ", and have your own idea's. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"A mission! What kind of mission?"

"It's a task all five of us will do together," Kakashi stated.

"What What What What??" Naruto asked anxiously. Kakashi threw his head back and began laughing.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't exactly funny. So what point does he have in laughing!? "Would you quit laughing and please explain?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Fine," Kakashi stopped laughing and his face grew serious. "Of the 27 graduates that came here, only nine will actually be excepted as genin, the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy."

"So... If we fail we have to start all over again?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes, and the chance of failing is at least 66 percent," He said. I could swear he was smirking under that mask!

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it!" Naruto shouted out, "Then, what was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that, that was just to select candidates who might become genin," Kakashi said casually, "Or not."

"WHAT!?"

"That's how it is," Kakashi continued. "I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear. That's it, you're dismissed." We got up and were about to walk away when Kakashi added, "Oh, and you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow, or else...you'll puke."

I remember this part clear as day! _LIAR! Your going to make us starve! What a mean teacher!!_

* * *

"It's too early," I moaned while dragging my half asleep self to the spot where Kakashi had told us to meet.

I arrived at the spot and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Kakashi had yet to arrived as always, well technically this was the first time he was late...Seeing as this is the first time team 7 has had a mission.

"Hola muchaho's!" I called over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Hola muchacha," I said turning to Sakura. They all looked at me as if I were insane. Apparently ninja's don't take second languages...at least not these ninja's.

"It means hi," I informed them.

"Oh... Hi!" Naruto greeted me. Sakura waved at me, and Sasuke just glared. _Isn't he just a big bottle of friendliness!_

My stomach growled followed by someone else's stomach growling. Though, I couldn't tell who's. I knew I should have eaten! But then that wouldn't have been fair...

"We're really going to regret not eating," I said just loud enough for the others to hear. They looked at me with questioning faces. _Why do they always have to stare at me!_ _Jeez!_

"But Kakashi sensei said if we ate we'd puke..." Sakura stated.

_Yeah well Kakashi's_ _a liar!_ I shrugged to her statement.

After waiting a extremely long time, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked.

"Took you long enough," I mumbled under my breath. Kakashi turned to look at me.

"Say something?" He asked me. I nodded a no.

"Hey! You're late!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi told us.

If I could do that anime temple thingy right now I would! But I could swear I felt a sweat drop go down the side of my face...anime style of course!

"Well let's get started. Here we go," Kakashi said pulling out a small timer. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Two silver bells dangled from strings on Kakashi's finger.

"If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch," Kakashi said.

"Whaaaat??" Naruto whined.

"And I'll tie you to a stump and eat right in front of you!" Kakashi announced making my jaw drop.

_He's torturing us!_ _What a mean, mean person!_

"How come there's only two bells when there are four of us?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "You only need one bell, and since there are only two bells, two of you will definitely fail, those two will go back to the academy. But then again all four of you could end up failing too. You may use your shurikans. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells."

"You will be in danger sensei! Especially since you couldn't dodge an eraser!" Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"Class clowns are usually the ones with no skills. You can safely ignore them," Kakashi stated.

_What does he know!?_

**Inner Sayuki: CHA! Naruto is the best!**

"When I say start you may begin," Kakashi told us. Naruto's face turned serious and angry. He charged forward at Kakshi with a kunai in hand aimed at our sensei. In the blink of a eye Kakashi was behind Naruto, holding the kunai Naruto once held, and pointing it at Naruto's head.

"Slow down," Kakashi ordered, "I didn't say start yet."

Sasuke slowly moved a step back, and Kakshi released Naruto.

"Well it seems you are ready to come at me with a attempt to kill. I'm beginning to like you guys. Ready...start." All at once us four genin all jumped in different directions. Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the thicket of tree's for cover, Naruto jumped behind Kakashi, and I ran behind a large rock not too far from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Okay, It's you and me, right now!" Naruto yelled from behind Kakashi gaining his attention.

Naruto charged for Kakashi again.

"Ninja battle techniques part one, taijutsu: the physical part," I could hear Kakashi say. Kakashi then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orange book.

"What the...?" I heard Naruto say.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi said.

"But...Why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked confused.

"Why? To find out what happens next in the story, of course," Kakashi said not taking his eyes off the book. "Don't worry about it, with your weak attacks I could read or do whatever..."

Oh boy Naruto must be pretty mad about now...

"I'm going to crush you!!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi while once again charging at him.

I peeked out from behind the safety of the rock. I could see Naruto throwing multiple hits and kicks at Kakashi, but all to no avail. Kakashi dodged all of his attacks. Naruto tried again to punch Kakashi, but Kakashi disappeared before the punch was delivered to it's target. He then reappeared behind Naruto, and started to make a hand sign.

_What happened at this part again? Hm... _I thought about it for a moment and then it came to me. _Oh no! Kakashi's going to use that sick jutsu! _

Without thinking I ran over to Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi was just about to put the jutsu to use when I plowed into Naruto, knocking him out of the way. We both went tumbling to the ground a few feet away from where Naruto once stood.

"HEY! What's the big idea!?" Naruto asked me sounding a little aggravated.

"Saving your butt...Literally! Kakashi was just about to pull a move on you! You gotta pay more attention," I informed him.

Naruto blushed slightly while pulling himself to his feet. "Oh...Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I said giving him a smile. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me.

"HEY! Behind you!" I heard Naruto call to me. Too late. Kakashi was behind me with a kunai at my throat and his other arm rapped tightly around me, restraining my arms to my sides.

_Darn it!! _

"I'm amazed you saw how I was about to attack Naruto, but disappointed that you left your guard down so easily. Oh, and It was so nice of you to help Naruto like that," Kakashi said into my ear, "You wouldn't happen to have crush on him would you? I mean what other reason would you have in helping him out?"

I could feel my face turning red displaying the anger that was rising inside of me.

"No I do not have a crush on him! But I respect him and he's my team mate! So why wouldn't I want to help him!? I mean that's what this is all about right? Teamwork?" Kakashi's grip on me loosened ever so slightly. Ha! He wasn't expecting that!

I looked over at Naruto. He was staring at me in awe. _So I guess he heard what I said... _Then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah! Believe it!" He shouted.

I could tell Kakashi was in thought. _What to do... What to do?_ Then an idea came to me, causing me to grin evilly. I brought my leg up as hard as I could, and my heel slammed into Kakashi, right where it hurts!

**Inner Sayuki: CHA! Girl Power!!**

Kakashi let go of me and took a step back. I took this opportunity to run, making sure there was distance between me and the now in pain jounin. I laughed out loud at the look of discomfort on his face. I mean, it was hard to tell because of the mask, but it was obvious it had hurt him, if only a little bit. Kakashi sent me a death glare which only caused me to laugh harder. I went over to Naruto.

"We need to go find Sasuke and Sakura. Their somewhere over there in the tree's. Then maybe we can come up with a plan to get those bells. Time's almost up!" I said in a hushed voice so Kakashi wouldn't hear. Naruto nodded and did a hand-sign. Seconds later another Naruto appeared, and ran over to Kakashi. The clone began throwing multiple shurikan at Kakashi.

_Perfect distraction Naruto! Who ever said you were the dumb one?_

Me and Naruto ran over to the tree's Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in. Naruto and I split up, he went to find Sakura, while I went to find emo boy Sasuke. We stuck a kunai in a tree, that was the place where we were to meet up. It didn't take me long to find Sasuke, but convincing him to come with me to the meeting place was a different story. For some reason he didn't seem to trust me at all.

"Look, if you want any chance of getting a bell, then you've got to come on! The only way we'll get the bells is if we work as a team," I argued. He seemed to take what I had to say into consideration. He then stood up, nodded, and motioned for me to lead the way.

When we got the spot Sakura and Naruto were already there.

"Alright, so what are we going to do? We need those bells! Believe it!"

"Well I have a plan...But I'm not sure it's any good," I said speaking up.

"We don't have much time left so we need to hurry," Sasuke stated.

"Okay, listen closely. This is what we have to do..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'M SORRY! Yes, I know that this took me so long to update and I don't really have an excuse other than I'm lazy. Heh heh heh... I hope this was an okay chapter. I've been having trouble finding good reference to use, since I'm following the show...

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3:

Three cheers for team work!

Me and Sakura walked out into the open, in view of Kakashi, screaming at each-other.

"You better shut that big mouth of yours you pink haired freak! It's almost as big as your forehead!"

"Look who's talking you little stuck up! I've know bugs smarter than you! Of course you would have no idea considering your afraid of them! Oh no! Look out, that big scary bug might kill you!"

I shoved Sakura backwards. She fell down on her butt, then immediately got right back up and shoved me back.

"Listen blondey! Sasuke is mine so you better back off!" Sakura snarled at me.

I snorted rudely. "My hair isn't blonde! It's dark honey colored! Show's how much you know! And Sasuke is mine. So I'm sorry but you better go find someone else to be a bother too," I remarked.

A look of pure anger shown on Sakura face. She ran towards me and tackled me to the ground. We began pulling at each-other's hair and hurling insults to one-another.

"Billboard Brow!"

"Pig Face!"

"Freak of Nature!"

"Wanna be Loser!"

I punched Sakura in the faced, causing her to stumble back a few steps. I then stood up with a big grin.

"Face it Sakura. Sasuke's never going to like you. Your just not right for him. Short, dumb, ugly, and fat, yeah definitely not his type."

Sakura glared at me with rage, and took out a kunai. She held it in her hand, pointed towards me.

"Oh you asked for it! This just got personal!" She announced.

I reached into my holster and pulled out a kunai of my own. "Bring it. This is a fight for Sasuke and my love!" _AGH! It burns!_ _Remind me again why I have to say this crud?_

_**Flash**_

"_Me and Sakura will act as a decoy. We'll get into some cat fight, gaining Kakshi sensi's attention. Once our 'cat fight' starts to get more serious and it seems as if we're going to kill each-other, Kakashi will be forced to break it up. Right when he's about to do that, Sasuke, Naruto, one of you can attack him from behind while the other grabs the bells."_ _I looked around at the other's and none of them looked sure. _

"_I know this isn't the best plan but it's all I got. And we don't have enough time left to be sitting around thinking. So what do you say?" I asked hopefully._

"_It's worth a shot," Sasuke said and the other's nodded in agreement._

"_But what are we going to fight over?" Sakura asked._

"_Hm... I haven't really thought about it. But it has to be something believable. Something girls around here usually get into arguments about..."_

_Sakura looked over at Sasuke and giggled. "I know exactly what!"_

"_I get the feeling I'm not going to like this," I groaned._

_**Flash**_

_Oh yeah... That's why. Jeez you'd think the girls around here would find something more meaningful to fight about. _

Sakura threw the kunai. It was coming at me dead on. I ducked, and it hit a tree behind me, sticking into the bark. I threw the kunai in my hand at Sakura. She easily dodged it by taking a small step to the side. _Oh well, at least I was able to throw the kunai at all._ I charged at Sakura, but was met by her elbow in my gut. I doubled over, and Sakura took this advantage to pull out another kunai. But before she got the chance to throw it I grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the ground. I delivered a punch right to her stomach. To anyone watching this fight it would look as if I had punched her as hard as I could, but really it was a weak punch. After all this was a fake fight. Sakura put one hand around her stomach and moaned. Using her other hand she reached up and grabbed a fist full of my hair. Then she slammed my head into the ground. Again it wasn't hard. Thank god because any harder and I'd be knocked unconscious. I brought my knee up and slammed it into Sakura, though I'm not exactly sure where it hit. She released her grip on my hair, I stood up all the way and stepped back a few steps. After a moment Sakura stood as well. I took out two shurikans, and Sakura did the same. I threw mine, aiming for her, and at the same instant she threw the ones in her hands. They both came in contact, clashing, knocking each-other to the ground. I look down at the shurikans that were now laying on the dirt covered ground, when I looked up Sakura was running at me with a kunai in hand. She knocked me back down to the ground and threw the kunai at me. It missed by not even a centimeter. Fear filled me and my eyes grew wide. Was she really trying to kill me? Sakura must have seen the worry in my eyes because she gave me a reassuring wink.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Fine then!" I said sounding mad.

I pushed Sakura off of me and jumped on top of her. I pulled out a kunai and held it up above her head. With one swift movement I could bring it down upon her. And that would be it.

"Now Sasuke really is mine, huh?" The bitterness in my voice was so convincing. _I'm so glad mom made me take that acting class last Summer! _

Kakashi sighed deeply. This fight was going to end badly if he didn't step in soon. Why on earth girl's could get this serious over a guy was beyond him. But seeing as it was Sasuke he knew these girl's would do crazy things.

"Sakura, Sayuki. Break it up," Kakashi said taking a step forward. But right when he did two Naruto clones grabbed onto his ankles. Two more appeared at his sides and grabbed onto his arms. Another behind him, it held him in a head lock with a kunai at his throat. The real Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi, grinning widely. _What the...? _Kakashi thought. Kakashi broke loose from the grip of the clones without hesitation. He threw a kunai at the real Naruto in front of him. At least he thought it was the real Naruto. When the kunai hit, the Naruto poofed away and a log was in it's place.

Kakashi felt for the bells, and when he didn't feel them he looked down only to see they were gone. A faint ringing could be heard from behind him. He turned around to investigate the cause of the sound and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch, the bells dangling from his finger.

"Got ya sensei!" I said grinning. Me and Sakura walked over to Kakashi, Naruto was trailing not too far behind us. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and approached our sensei as well.

"So, Kakashi Sensei, do we pass?"

Kakashi's face looked surprised, well from what we could see.

"Do we have to explain it to you sensei?" Sakura asked. When she didn't get an answer she continued. "Me and Sayuki pretended to get into a fight to act as a decoy. When Sayuki and I acted as if we were going to hurt each-other badly, we knew you'd have step in and break up the fight. So while you were distracted with our fight Naruto attacked you when your guard was down the most, which was when Sayuki and I got serious. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu, holding you still with his clones. While he did that Sasuke quickly and quietly sneaked over and grabbed the bells, you were too distracted with Naruto's clones to even notice."

There was a moment of silence.

"So?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Do we pass or what?"

Kakashi disappeared in the blink of an eye. Not even a second later he re-appeared behind Sasuke. He had a kunai at Sasuke's back, and the bells in the opposite hand. Just then the timer went off, telling us that it was noon and our time was up.

Kakashi removed the kunai from Sasuke and put it away, than he began to speak. "Well even though I must admit that your team work was incredible, you failed to successfully get the bells before your time was up."

"But we had the bells!"

"Yes, you _had_ them. But you didn't have them when time was up."

"You never said that was part of it!" Naruto said angrily.

"I shouldn't have to. Let's say you were sent on a mission to retrieve a important scroll. If you had managed to get the scroll at one point, but the enemy got it back from you, then the mission was unsuccessful. The scroll is now in enemy hands and they can use that against you. It can lead to the destruction of the your entire village depending on how important the scroll is. Do you understand now?" Kakashi explained.

"But we were so close!" I pouted in defeat. It was no fair! We should have passed!

"But not close enough."

_Man this sucks!!_ _We did everything we were supposed to! We worked as a team! Why isn't he passing us!!_

"But..." Kakashi started, "Since you all decided to work together as a team, which in a real mission increases your chances of success, I'm willing to give you one more chance. You will have two hours to get the bells. Eat lunch now and build up strength, but... Naruto doesn't get any! As punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself!"

_Naruto did that? Guess I wasn't paying as close attention as I thought... Must have been day dreaming... _I quickly remembered Kakashi was still talking and snapped out of my thoughts.

"And if any of you try to feed him, that person will automatically fail. Everyone got it?"

* * *

Naruto wasn't tied to the stump like he originally was in the series, but he still wasn't given a lunch. I slowly ate from the boxed lunch in front of me. The food looked so strange. I never had like Chinese food. Not that this was Chinese but still...It wasn't the greatest but it wasn't the worst. At least it was filling and satisfied the pain in my stomach.

I looked over at Sasuke and Sakura, they were both eating too. A sudden noise made me turn to look at Naruto. His stomach had growled loudly.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! Believe it! This is no big deal!" Naruto yelled. His voice lacked the confidence to back up his words.

"Here," I said holding my lunch out to Naruto with a smile on my face. "Take it."

Naruto looked at me strangely. It was obvious he was confused as to why I would offer him the food.

"Kakashi's gone, we need to get that bell as a team," I explained to him, "If your hungry, Naruto you will be weak and ineffective, and that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." I looked over at Sasuke and smirked. _Ha Ha I stole his line! _

Naruto took the lunch box from me. "Thanks," He said before stuffing some food into his mouth.

"Don't mention it!" I replied.

Smoke appeared in front of us, and it was surrounding a certain jounin that was going to kill me for what I just did.

"You!" Kakashi yelled pointing a accusing finger at me. Man could he be scary when he wanted to or what!?

"Eek!" I squealed as I scooted back a little.

"You broke the rules! I hope your ready for your punishment!" Kakashi was really scaring me right now! "Any last words?"

"W-well y-you see I was j-just..." I started not finishing my sentence out of fear.

"B-B-But you said..." Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"Yes...?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together!" Sasuke announced.

"That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked still looking at us with fire in his eye...or at least that's how it seemed!

"Yeah! We're a team and we stick together!" I said gaining a little confidence.

"We are one!" Sakura added in.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi chuckled to himself and spoke, "You pass!"

"But that's not fair! Wait...what?" I was now totally confused!

"Huh?" Apparently Naruto didn't get it either.

"You...pass," Kakashi stated again.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded, the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves," Kakashi began explaining to us, "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true but... those who abandon their friends are worst than scum."

Naruto got all teary eyed. "He's uh... you know...kinda cool..."

"The training is over! Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!""Kakashi told us. He then shot us thumbs up.

"Cha-yes!," I shouted jumping in the air, "We're ninja! N to the I to N J A We're ninja's!"

**Inner Sayuki: CHA! Ninja power!**

I could tell the other's were just as excited as me. Especially Naruto.

"I did it! I'm a ninja!" He sounded so excited.

"I think this calls for song!" I announced.

"Please don't," I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke just glared at me saying nothing. "Well if you don't want me to sing you could just kindly say so! How rude!"

We all walked away from the training grounds, with me and Sasuke bickering. Okay so maybe it was just me going on and on about how rude he was and that I could sing if I wanted to...but still!

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? You should be very pleased that I didn't take as long to update this time! So don't worry be happy! Turn that frown upside down! And PLEASE review!!

Oh, and... as for pairings for this fic. of mine...

Sayuki x Sasuke

Sayuki x Naruto

Sayuki x A different Character?

Please tell me who you think would make the best couple for this fic.!

And as I said before... REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "The Panda Song" by Liam and Lynch. They own that one.**

Chapter 4:

Finally! A real mission!

A plump woman, okay a really plump woman, squeezed the life out of the poor cat we had just captured and returned. _That was a dumb mission..._ I thought disappointed.

"Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto said pouting.

"No one deserves that..." I said pitying the poor cat. "I'm thinking we should have never returned it..."

* * *

"Now then, for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks," the Hokage started gaining our attention, "Among them are babysitting the chief councilors' three-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes--"

_Ugh..._

"NO! I want to go on a real mission!" Naruto shouted flailing his arms around, "Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

**Inner Sayuki: YEAH! CHA!**

"Yeah!" I said nodding in agreement. I've been here for weeks now and we've had nothing but these baby mission's! They didn't seem that bad on the show but man in real life it was just plain wrong!

"How dare you!" Iruka scolded, "You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple mission to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious!? Babysitting is not a mission!" Naruto started but was cut of by Kakashi punching him over the head.

"Would you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given," the Hokage said. Naruto stopped to listen.

Naruto randomly turned and started to talking to us during the Hokage's explanation. The Hokage really must be boring for even Kakashi to be listening to Naruto! "So then I had this ramen yesterday and I was thinking miso ramen today--"

"Silence!" the Hokage demanded. Jeez these authority types just want all the attention!

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"You're always lecturing me like you're my grandfather or something! But, I'm the little brat that used to pull pranks! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto shouted and then turned his back to the Hokage and pouted. Psh the puppy dog eyes work better when you wanna get your way!

"I'm going to hear about this later..." Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat. He's a former brat," the Hokage said, "And he wants a mission... so be it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked turning back around.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-rank mission," the Hokage stated, "You will be body guards on a journey."

"Really...?" Naruto said excitement rising in his voice, "Yes! Who? Are we guarding a princess or--"

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him punching him over the head. _Awww... Poor Naruto! _"So who will we be guarding?" I asked. I don't know why I bothered. I already knew the answer.

"I will bring him in now," the Hokage said, "Send in our visitor!" All of our eyes glanced over at the door. It slowly slid open and an old man walked in. He wore a simple outfit and had a pair of glasses on. His grayed hair seemed to spike up. He had a bottle of what I'm guessing to be sake in hand.

"What the? A bunch of snot-nosed kids?" He slurred. Yup, that bottle in his hand was obviously sake, and this guy was obviously a little drunk on it.

Naruto stood up and made a 'huh' sound towards the drunken old man.

"You, the little one with the idiotic look on your face," The man said pointing to our little group, "Do you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto started laughing like crazy unaware that it was him. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his f--" Naruto stopped talking and looked as me, Sasuke, and Sakura walked closer to him. Me and Sasuke were about the same height although he was probably just a tad taller than me, Sakura was shorter than both me and Sasuke and Naruto was shorter than all of us.

Naruto then realized that the old man was talking to him and instantly got mad. "I'll demolish you!" Naruto yelled and started charging towards him. Kakashi grabbed onto the back of Naruto's jumpsuit.

"You can't demolish our clients, it doesn't work that way" Kakashi said.

_Too bad..._ I thought frowning.

"I'm the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you guys to super protect me until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." The old man, Tazuna announced. His words weren't as slurred as last time but still... _Great we're going to be traveling all the way with a drunk guy! _

* * *

I walked around the room throwing random things into my backpack. Medical supplies, spare clothes, stuff I thought we'd need on the mission. After I finished packing my bag I threw myself down on the bed. Man this was all just too weird... I come to the Naruto world, have to change my name, become a ninja without graduating, join team 7, and now I'm going on the mission involving Haku and Zabuza. How the heck was all of this happening? I had no idea... _But it sure is cool!_ I thought. I pinched my forearm like I had done when I first got here. It left a little red mark and my arm tingled. Nope...still not dreaming. I must be out of my mind...

I looked down at my wrist and noticed the time, I had to get going to meet team 7 at the gates. Yes, apparently they did have watches in this world!

I hopped off the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door of the Yamanaka house. I turned left heading for the gates.

* * *

When I came to the gates Sasuke and Naruto were already there. As always Kakashi wasn't there on time, but that was expected. Sakura wasn't there though... Wasn't like her to be late.

"Hey guys!" I said as I came closer.

"Hey Sayuki!" Naruto replied. Sasuke just glared without saying anything. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and gained a small laugh from Naruto.

Minutes past by and before we knew it we had been waiting for over half an hour.

"UGH! Where is Kakashi sensi!?" Naruto asked agitated.

"I know!" I said getting a idea, "I'll entertain us with song!" Before anyone could say anything I began singing my head off.

"I have to sing my tale to the panda  
This next song is the new first song from our new album  
This is not a flabble song this is the panda

After dark the pandas stalk  
Nightmare creatures with black hearts  
Ravenous teeth that glow in the dark  
feasting on bums that sleep in the park

The pandas are coming!  
So hide under your bed!  
The pandas are coming!  
They'll rip you're a to shreds!

The panda is indeed the most mysterious of all creatures  
Shrouded in the inigma of it's black and white coat  
What kind of camouflage is this?  
Black and white?  
Hiding in an oreo factory could be  
That's just another chapter in the endless saga of the panda!

The pandas are coming!  
To rip off your head!  
The pandas are coming!  
On a rampage of the dead!

Like the shark the panda has millions of teeth  
Which it uses like a hack saw to cut through bones, candy, and fences

The Chinese believe that if you find a discarded panda tooth,  
you have the powers to summon godzilla!

I'm drunk on panda mystery!

The pandas are coming!  
The pandas are coming!  
They'll rip you're a to shreds!

This has been chapter one of my ongoing songs about the panda  
We shall seize at number 820  
You will see me again Mr. Siffel!

Get a panda!"

When I finished singing Naruto and Sasuke had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Okay who's Godzilla and what are Oreo's?" Naruto asked.

"Heh heh well um..." I started trying to think of a explanation.

"You were right when you said you weren't very good at singing," Sasuke stated without emotion.

"Why you little!" I balled my hands into fists and got ready lunge at him. Naruto grabbed onto my arms holding me back. "Lemme at him!" I said angrily. So maybe I had a little anger management problem...

A throat was cleared and we all turned to see who it was. Kakashi stood their with Tazuna the bridge builder at his side. I un-balled my fists and Naruto let go of me.

"Are we all ready to go?" Kakashi asked. We all nodded yes.

"Wait, where's Sakura?" I asked.

"She's sick and won't be able to carry out this mission. I suppose it works better this way because missions are supposed to be done in squads of three," Kakashi informed us.

"Technically this is a squad of four if you count yourself," I pointed out.

"Yes, technically."

"Alright so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Onward march!" I said marching forward like a solider and saluting.

"Hn, I'm surrounded by idiots," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

We were walking along in silence and I was getting extremely bored! The absolute silence was murder to a person like me!

"Anyone wanna play a game?" I asked praying someone would say yes.

"A game? During a mission? That's not very professional," Kakashi said.

"Eh, professional smessional! I'm bored and wanna play a game!" I announced, "So? Any takers?"

"I guess I'll play," Naruto agreed. I knew at least Naruto would!

"Anyone else?" When noone else replied I turned to Naruto. "Okay so let's see what should we play..." I pondered, "I know we can do a one word adventure! Or since there's only two of us we can make it a three word adventure!"

"How do you play that?" Naruto asked.

"Well someone says three random words then the next person continues by saying another three words. We keep going back and forth saying three creating a crazy story!"

"Okay. I'll start!" Naruto volunteered, "There once was"

"A super crazy," I continued.

"Ego maniac named"

"Sasuke! He was"

"A really annoying"

"Self centered girly"

"Man. He loved"

"To look in"

"The mirror and"

"Admire his reflection"

"Wishing that he"

"Could marry himself!"

Me and Naruto both burst out in a fit of laughter. Sasuke looked over at us and glared. "Dobes," He said under his breath.

"Don't take it personal, Sasuke. We're just having a little fun. I mean this mission is just soooooo boring!" I complained.

"Well you wanted a higher ranked mission and you got one. Be grateful," Kakashi said joining the conversation.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Naruto said waving his hand.

* * *

We were walking in silence but again. But this time I didn't complain. I actually welcomed the silence. It gave me a chance to think. _How did I get here? _I thought for what seemed the millionth time since I came to this world. _I can't possibly be dreaming...this is just way too real. But I don't get it..._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I stepped into a puddle of water. I looked around and it was the only puddle visible. _That's strange..._

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Has it rained at all recently?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Kakashi replied.

"It's just I noticed a little while back that there was a puddle," HA! First I get to steal Sasuke's line now Sakura's! Cha-yes!

"Hm... Your quite the observer, Sayuki," Kakashi commented.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said impersonating Elvis Presley.

All of a sudden a metal rope came out of no where and coiled around Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!" I gasped. I looked over to see these two men. One who happened to be holding the other end of the metal rope. _They must be the Demon Brothers..._ "Do it!" One of them called out and the other one pulled on the rope tearing Kakshi apart!

"K-Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto yelled out. I turned to look at him and the two ninja's known as the Demon Brother's were now behind him.

"Naruto! Watch out! Behind you!" I yelled to him.

"Now it's your turn!" One of them said laughing. At the sound of their voice coming from behind Naruto turned around. They threw there metal weapons in the air in attempt to kill Naruto, but Sasuke came to the rescue and pinned the things to a tree.

"I can't get loose!" One of the Brothers shouted. Sasuke brought up his leg and kicked them both. One of them somehow got loose and was headed straight for the bridge builder. I ran in front of him.

"Stay behind me!" I instructed him. The enemy was flying threw the air preparing to jump down on us. When he came within range I snatched a kunai from my holster and threw it at him. It grazed his arm, but must have hurt him because he fell to the ground holding his arm. He stood back up and got ready to charge but I delivered a hard punch right to his stomach before he could do so. _WOW! I can fight! _I thought amazed.

"Why you little brat!" The ninja growled getting ready to attack me. I jumped back in front of the bridge builder with kunai in hand. Right when the ninja was about to attack Kakashi came out of nowhere and grabbed the ninja's before they could attack.

"Hello there," He said calmly.

_Right on time..._

"He used the replacement jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help you right away, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Kakashi apologized. He had a tight grip on the enemy ninja's, "I just didn't think that you'd freeze up like that." He turned to the rest of us, "Good job Sasuke, very smooth, you too Sayuki."

"Hey! Your not hurt are you... scaredy cat?" Sasuke said to Naruto grinning.

"Sasuke you need to SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto started but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Naruto, stand still... these ninja had poison in their claws. We need to take out the poison as soon as possible. Don't move around, that spreads it." Poor Naruto!

"By the way Mister Tazuna..." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" The bridge builder asked.

"We need to talk," Kakashi replied. Kakashi tied the two Demon Brothers to a tree. We all stood around the tree looking down at the two ninja.

"They are chunin from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi informed us. "Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked.

"Sayuki? Would you care to explain?" Kakashi asked me. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Um...sure. I saw this one puddle. I thought it was pretty odd considering it hasn't rained in days, weeks even. So I told Kakashi-sensei about it, even though I'm pretty sure he already noticed it himself."

"In that case, why did you let the genin do the fighting?" Tazuna, the bridge builder asked.

"I could have taken them out quickly but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was," Kakashi glanced over at the bridge builder. "And what they were after..."

"What are you getting at?" The bridge builder asked getting nervous.

"This... I wanted to know if they were attacking us; ninja fighting ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge builder?" Kakashi started. "When you put in your request you ask for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say ninja were hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you were you finish the bridge. If we knew this we would have changed it and charged it accordingly. You must have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We need to get that poison out of Naruto fast before it spreads any further," I said changing the subject.

Naruto looked down at his hand and then back up at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto's hand could become a problem... Oh well, I guess we'll have to return to the village."

Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed himself right in the wound on his hand! I gasped loudly as blood began to poor down Naruto's hand.

"Why am I so different!? Why am I always so... UGH!" Naruto growled frustrated.

"Naruto..." I whispered.

"I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours! Anything to get stronger and reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I won't lose to Sasuke! Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe it! Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. Real ninja never give up and neither will I! Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine! So let's go!" He said finishing.

"Naruto, that was, uh, really cool how you got the poison out and all but if you lose anymore blood... you're going to die..." Kakashi stated.

Naruto got really quite. He seemed paralyzed. His face suddenly turned blue with fear and he began to shout, "AHHH!!"

"Good idea to stop the blood now," Kakashi said like it was no big deal at all.

"No no no! I'm too young for it to end like this! No!" Naruto said panicked.

"Show me your hand," Kakashi ordered. Naruto held out his hand. Kakashi took it and just stared at it for a while.

"Uh... you have a really serious look on your face! Your scaring me, am I going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Uh yeah...You'll be fine," Kakashi started rapping up Naruto's hand.

"So does this mean we're going to carry out the mission?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes I suppose," Kakashi replied.

"Alright! Woot!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry about the slow update. I started school last week and haven't had time to work on any of my fic's. Hopefully updates won't start going slow just because I started school. silently curses school Man I hate that torture chamber! Anywho I hope this chapter was good! I think it's my longest chapter yet...But that might just be because I added in those song lyrics. Hee hee I love Liam and Lynch! PLEASE review or I'll cry and it'll be all your fault!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Exiled Ninja Makes His Move!

BOREDOM HIT'S ONCE AGAIN!! We were on a motor boat in the water, heading toward Tazuna's home. And man were we going _slow_! It could be because the motor wasn't actually on. No, we had to be quiet and sneaky so the motor was off and we had to row the whole way. Noone said a word and there was absolute silence. Not exactly my idea of fun. And this time I couldn't even play a game to keep me occupied! I had to be all quiet... Boooooooring!

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave," The man who was operating the boat said.

Just like the man had said the bridge came into view. And man was it big! And to think the bridge wasn't even fully built yet! I could only imagine how huge it'd be once done!

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto shouted. Even though he hadn't shouted that loud, it seemed really loud because of how quiet it was.

"Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog? So they don't see us!" The boat operator yelled in a whisper. _Who's they?_ I wondered.

"Mr. Tazuna? Before we reach the shore, I have to ask you something," Kakashi said, "The men that were after you I need to know why." _Psh I already know this..._ I drifted away in a daydream not paying any attention.

_I wonder if I'll get to see Gaara-kun? He is soooo cute!!_ I thought squealing. And so my daydream went on being about me getting to meet the all mighty Gaara.

"Sayuki!" Someone shouted. Man did they sound irritated! Whoever Sayuki was I felt bad for her! _Oh...wait... Darn it I'm Sayuki! _I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to see I was the only one left in the boat, well besides the man who operated the boat that is. Kakashi looked at me scornfully and the other's looked rather annoyed.

"Are you planning on getting out or not?" Sasuke asked in a mean way.

"Heh heh heh," I laughed nervously stepping out of the boat.

"Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece!" The Bridge Builder demanded.

"Right," Kakashi nodded.

We all started walking. _Hm..._ I thought, _What's supposed to happen next again? I can't really remember... I should of paid more attention during this arc. Oh well..._

I looked up to see Naruto ahead of all of us. He had a kunai out and was shouting, "Over there!" Naruto threw his kunai behind a bush, what ever it's target was I couldn't see.

"Naruto, those are kunai knife! They're dangerous!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hey you little dwarf! Don't scare us like that!!" Tazuna shouted.

"I see someone hiding over there! No..is he over there?...There!" Naruto threw another kunai, again the target was unseen.

Kakashi stepped behind the bush where Naruto had thrown the kunai. He stared down at something and we all moved to see what he was looking at. It was a small snow white bunny rabbit! The kunai Naruto threw was lodged into a tree above it's head. And it seemed to have passed out! _POOR BUNNY!_

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted rushing over and scooping up the poor animal in my arms.

"A rabbit!" Naruto gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry little rabbit! I'm so so sorry!"

I cuddled the rabbit closer, "Oh the poor baby! Naruto! You could have killed it!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto whined.

"All this fuss over a rodent..." Tazuna grumbled.

"Hey! Animals have feelings too you know! And they don't deserve having kunai's thrown at them!" I eyed Naruto at the last part of my statement.

"I said I'm sorry!"

I kissed the rabbit on the head and gently laid it down on the ground.

"You should have your kunai's taken away for that!" I said to Naruto. I had the tendency to get overly mad when a animal was hurt.

"And I thought you were the nice one!" Naruto said.

"I am!" I replied

"Look out!" Kakashi called out and we all dove for the ground. After a few seconds we all slowly got up.

"What was that abo-" I started but then noticed someone standing on a tree branch. He had no shirt on, but he did have pants. Thank god! A mask similar to Kakashi's covered his face, only it was white. A very large sword was wedged into the tree he was standing on.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist," Kakashi said walking closer the Zabuza.

I shuttered. _He's so much more creepy in person... Just his presence is terrifying... _

Naruto pulled out a kunai and got ready to charge at Zabuza. "Your in the way. Get back," Kakashi ordered.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"He is not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league," Kakashi replied.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi, the Sharingan user," Zabuza said. I looked over and saw Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. _Oh! So soon we get to see Kakashi use the sharingan!! _

**Inner Sayuki: CHA! **

"I'm sorry but you have to let me take the old geezer," Zabuza said as if it were no big deal.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation! Protect Tazuna and do not join the battle," Kakashi ordered us.

_What the heck is the swastika formation!?_ I thought confused.

"I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it!" Kakashi finished. He placed his hand on his headband and slowly moved it up, revealing his left eye. His left,_ sharingan_ eye I should say.

**Inner Sayuki: Kakashi sensi is so cool!**

_Yeah he is!_ I thought agreeing with Inner Sayuki.

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about," Zabuza stated.

"You guys keep saying Sharingan, but what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan. The eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates. The user of this visual jutsu or doujutso can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. But that's the only ability the Sharingan possesses," Sasuke explained.

"You got it right boy," Zabuza said "But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze the opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail."

All of a sudden it became extremely foggy. The fog was so dense I could barely see a thing at all.

"When I was in the Hidden Village of Mist's assassination squad... your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture.It also noted this... The man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja," Zabuza said. Jeez, bad guys sure love to hear themself's talk!

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away," Zabuza stated. As if on cue me, Sasuke, and Naruto jumped in front of the Bridge Builder, each of us with kunai in hand. "But, Kakashi, it would seem I have to defeat you first." All of a sudden Zabuza wasn't standing there anymore. He had disappeared taking his giant sword with him. Not even a second later he reappeared standing on the surface of the water.

I hadn't even realized the water there. It was such a big amount I'm surprised I missed it. _AGH! Casey you have to start paying more attention! Gah, I mean Sayuki!_

"He's there!" Naruto said pointing to where Zabuza stood. Zabuza suddenly disappeared again.

"He disappeared!" Naruto said pointing out the obvious. Kakashi then walking in front of us.

I gulped, "K-kakashi-sensi?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but..." Kakashi trailed off as if trying to think of the right words to say.

"But...?" I repeated.

"Zabuza Momochi, he was in the Hidden Village ANBU, and was know for his 'silent killing' techniques," Kakashi continued.

"S-silent?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking just as much as mine.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast, you pass from this life without realizing what's happened. The Sharingan can not fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard," Kakashi explained.

**Inner Sayuki: What kinda ninja lower's their guard? Not this kunoichi! CHA!**

_Inner Sayuki sure is confident..._

"Well, if we fail we only lose our lives," Kakashi said as if were something simple like only losing a quarter in a bet.

"Heh, heh...Yeah...Only our lives. Not big deal," I said nervously. No big deal!? Who was I kidding!? I'm too young and amazing to die!

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto stated.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean, the swirling mist is ever present," Tazuna said.

"I-I can't see Kakashi-sensi anymore!" I said. The mist had gotten so thick I couldn't even see more than a few feet ahead of me.

"Eight points," Zabuza's said in a bone chilling voice, "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart." _What is he talking about?_

"Now, which vital organ do you want to be struck at?" Zabuza asked.

"H-how about none? I-I don't suppose I could get a rain-check for when I'm already dead?" I replied. Yep, even in life or death matter's I still had to get my little smart-aleck comments in.

"No," Zabuza said bluntly.

"Didn't think so..." I said. Then I saw Kakashi again! _I'm so glad to see you Kakashi sensi! Save us from this creep!_

I looked to see Sasuke holding his kunai tightly in both hands, he had it pointed straight at his stomach and was slowly inching it closer.

"Sasuke stop it!" I yelled at him, "Stop going all emo on us!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said, "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I will not let my comrades die."

I looked around but couldn't see Zabuza anywhere. "It's over!" I heard his voice say followed by his evil laugh. Zabuza then appeared. Kakahi stabbed a kunai threw him without hesitation. Instead of the expected blood pouring out, it was water.

"It's just a water clone!

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted. It was too late. Kakashi hadn't even turned around when Zabuza cut him in half with that big sword of his.

My breathing stopped. I couldn't breath. "K-kakashi..." I muttered staring wide eyed.

Kakashi's body then turned into water. _It was just a water clone!_ My breath came back to me.

In the blink of an eye Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, holding a kunai at his neck. "Don't move. This is the end!" He said.

Zabuza then started laughing like a mad man. His laughter grew louder and louder. _He's about to die and he laughs!?_

"Is this the end? You really don't get it do you?" Zabuza asked as if we were complete idiots.

"Get what?"

"You're technique is nothing but an imitation... I'll never be defeated by a copycat ninja like you," Zabuza chucked, "But you're pretty good. I see you copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I will not let my comrades die'. By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone, while the real one used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However..." Another Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi-sensi! "I'm not that easy to fool." The Zabuza Kakashi had a hold of turned into water.

"That one's a fake, too!" Naruto shouted.

Zabuza swung his giant sword at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked, avoiding the sword. Zabuza planted his swors in the ground and kicked Kakashi so har that he flew back. Zabuza snatched his sword from the ground and ran towards where Kakashi was. He stopped running randomly. "Makibishi Spikes?" He said, "How idiotic." He jumped up and disappeared. I saw Kakashi fall into the water.

"His hand to hand combat skill is superb too," Sasuke stated.

"Psh, not as good as mine," I said grinning. Okay so maybe that wasn't true, but he didn't have to know that! I did a round house kick to the air to back up my statement.

"Now's not the time to be showing off. Pay attention to the mission at hand!" Sasuke commanded.

"Yes sir!" I saluted. In the midst of a serious moment, I can't be serious.

Finally I saw Kakashi surface. He was soaked and wet, his hair was sticking to his skin. Truthfully he looked kinda cute...

**Inner Sayuki: Kakashi-sensi is cool **_**and**_** hot!**

_Agh! Stop making my 12 year old mind think such things!_

Zabuza was now behind Kakashi, doing a bunch of hand signs. "Water Prison Jutsu!" he yelled out and suddenly Kakashi was imprisoned in some giant blue water orb! Zabuza had of his hands inside the water prison. "You fell for it," Zabuza said with a laugh, "This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving."

"Hey! You can't do that! That's like gotta be against the rules or something!" I yelled causing Zabuza to turn and look at me.

"Yeah! Let Kakashi-sensi go!" Naruto added.

"I have no intention of doing that," Zabuza turned to back to Kakashi, "I'll take care of you later. But first I think I'll get rid of your little brats."

"Eek!" I yelped taking a step back. Sasuke jumped in front of me with his kunai ready for action.

"You dobes need to lean to keep your mouth shut," Sasuke said.

"Water clone jutsu!" Zabuza said. Water started to make the form of another Zabuza._ That's just what we needed! Two of his creepy self! _"The three of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book."

**Inner Sayuki: We are so ninja!!**

"You three aren't ninja," Zabuza's clone said. The fog started to get worse. It had become so thick that I couldn't see Zabuza or his clone anymore! Then I saw Naruto getting kicked back. His headband flew off of him and Zabuza stepped on it.

"Naruto!" I yelled concerned.

"You're just a bunch of kids," Zabuza finished.

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi yelled to us, "You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone and the clone can not go far from the real body. So run!"

"What!? You can't be serious? What kind of ninja would that make us if we abandoned you, sensi!? You said it yourself; those who abandon their friends are scum!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Our favorite blonde ninja agreed with his famous catch phrase.

"We have to do it!" Sasuke said and then started to charge at Zabuza throwing multiple shuriken at him. Zabuza easily deflected them with his sword. Sasuke jumped in the air and he starting descending with a kunai in hand, point straight towards Zabuza. Zabuza looked up and put his hand up, which Sasuke's neck lodged into. Then Zabuza threw Sasuke a few feet. I watched with wide eyes; I was so nervous, and not to mention worried! I saw Sasuke slowly get to his feet.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Zabuza the water clone was now in front of Naruto!

"Naruto! Get away from him!" I shouted. Naruto put his hand on the ground to escape, but it was the hand he had injured earlier!_ Ouch..._ I thought.

Naruto stood up and faced Zabuza. Then he charged right at Zabuza! "Naruto! NO!" Kakashi yelled. But Naruto didn't listen. He was kicked back as soon as he reached Zabuza. That's when I noticed Naruto had his headband gripped firmly in his hand, and he was slightly grinning.

"His aim was for the headband? So cool..." I said to myself.

"Hey you, the freak with no eye brows," Naruto said making me slightly laugh, "Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will become Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day..." Naruto stood up straight and proud and secured his headband on his forehead. "He never backs down and his name is... Naruto Uzamaki!" Man Naruto is just too cool! "Sasuke, lend me your ear for a sec!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan!"

"I can't believe you want to work as a team," Sasuke said.

In just one brief moment Sasuke and Naruto both knew the plan. No words were said, but it was as if they could read each-others minds. Just by simply looking in to the other's eyes they were able to determine what to do. _That's amazing... _I thought amazed.

"Alright guys, let's go wild!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I most certainly didn't have that awesome mind reading power! Sure, I remembered what the plan was from the series, but in the series I wasn't part of the team!

"Protect the Bridge Builder," Naruto instructed.

"Got it," I said moving in front of Tazuna with my kunai ready for action."Stay behind me!"

_At least I don't have to take on that freaky Zabuza! I can barely fight, I'd probably die!_

"Okay, ready? Let's take this guy down!" Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe off the small amount of blood trickling down his chin.

"Big words for such a little man!" Zabuza's clone said with a laugh, "You think you have a chance at victory?"

"What are you all doing!?" Kakashi yelled, "I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Our mission was to protect the bridge builder. Have you forgotten that?"

"Old man..." Naruto turned towards Tazuna with question in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I caused all of this in the first place," Tazuna said, "I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want."

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"You sure don't learn, do you?" Zabuza asked, "Still pretending to be ninja?"

"We're not pretending!" I said in defense. Jeez, doesn't this guy know a real ninja when he see's one!? Obviously not!

"When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood," Zabuza said.

"The Demon Zabuza..." Kakashi said.

"Oh, I see you've heard of me," The real Zabuza said.

"A long time ago, the hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the bloody Mist," Kakashi started explaining, "In that village there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja."

"So you also know about the final test," Zabuza said.

"The final test?" Naruto asked. Zabuza began to laugh. "What's the big deal? We had to take a final test too!"

"Not like this one..." Kakashi replied.

"What is this 'final test'?" Zabuza began laughing uncontrollably.

"Students killing each other," Zabuza finally said, "Friends who have eaten from the same pot, are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other... Until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together."

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Village of Mist had to go through a reformation," Kakashi said, "Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it. A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja, killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation."

"That was fun," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

I then started shaking with fear. "Y-you think that was fun?" I asked my voice slightly trembling, "You think killing people is _fun?_ What kind of sick monster are you!?"

"Killing the loud mouthed one is going to be most enjoyable," Zabuza said referring to me. I started shaking even more. _Get a hold of yourself! _I thought with a mental scold.

Then Zabuza attacked! He elbowed Sasuke hard in the gut making him fly back, coughing up blood. Zabuza pinned Sasuke to the ground with his foot.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled crushing Sasuke with his foot.

"Darn it!" Naruto made a hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

A lot of Naruto clones appeared and surrounded Zabuza. Each Naruto clone had a kunai knife in hand. Just as the Naruto clones jumped on Zabuza, Sasuke was able to escape, using the Naruto clones as distractions. There were so many Naruto clones on top of Zabuza that you couldn't see him at al. All of a sudden all the Naruto clones went flying! One by one the Naruto clones disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"His skills are too advanced! There's no way they could win!" Tazuna shouted from behind me.

"Have a little faith!" I shouted back.

I spotted Naruto skidding across the ground; He was digging in his backpack. He took something out and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and spun around once.

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" He said.

"A simple shuriken won't work on me," Zabuza stated.

Sasuke jumped up and threw the giant shuriken towards Zabuza. The shuriken went right past the fake Zabuza, and headed for the real one! But the real Zabuza caught the shuriken easily with his free hand. Zabuza was so distracted with catching the shuriken that he didn't even realize there was another one coming straight for him! _Can't catch that one! _Zabuza jumped up and the second giant shuriken went right under him. _Shoot!_

The second shuriken, that he had dodged, then turned into Naruto! He had a kunai in his hand. "This is the spot!" Naruto said throwing the kunai he held. The kunai was heading right for Zabuza. Zabuza quickly let go of the orb he had Kakashi in, so he could avoid getting hit by the kunai. The orb disappeared, freeing Kakashi. Zabuza didn't seem to notice it though, for he was getting ready to attack Naruto with the giant shuriken!

"I'll destroy you!" He growled.

Kakashi stopped the shuriken with his bare hand. I could see the blood going down his fist. Naruto then fell into the water.

"Naruto, your plan was very impressive," Kakashi admitted, "You have all sure grown." Naruto grinned proudly.

"I used the shadow replication technique to hide the fact that I transformed into the Demon Wind Shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza," Naruto started to explained, "I left one of my clones, and I transformed into the giant shuriken. Then my clone threw me, now a shuriken, to Sasuke. Sasuke knew that it was me right after he caught it. Then he took out his own shuriken and used the shadow shuriken technique. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and went straight for Zabuza. I knew that I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that, of course. But I thought that if I could just break the water prison, maybe things would turn around...We were able to get rid of that water clone, so it was a success!"

"It was just luck," Sasuke said.

"Well if that was luck, then you two have the luck of the God's on your side!" I said giving them a thumbs up. I remember hearing that saying somewhere before so I thought I'd use it!

"Heh... I just got distracted and released the jutsu," Zabuza said refusing to admit defeat.

"No, you were _forced_ to release it. I'd like to tell you that, I don't fall for the same jutsu twice," Kakashi said, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Sayuki! Don't let your guard down!" Sasuke said.

"Right." I nodded and tightened my grip on my kunai. Sasuke moved in front of the bridge builder also.

Kakashi flung the giant shuriken away from Zabuza. Zabuza and Kakashi jumped back from each-other. Zabuza did a bunch of hand signs, Kakashi's sharingan glowed a faint red from being re-activated. Kakashi copied Zabuza's movements and did the same hand signs, at the exact same time. "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" They both exclaimed. Two water funnels appeared and took the shape of two long dragons. The two water dragons entangled with each-other; and the water was coming straight at us!

Water came spraying at us. When it finally stopped I could see Kakashi and Zabuza going head to head against each-other. They jumped back from each-other once again. Zabuza ran to the left and Kakashi did the same, copying his movements. Zabuza put his hand in the air and Kakashi raised his hand in the air. Kakashi was doing everything Zabuza was doing and at the exact same time!

"He's moving just like him!" Tazuna exclaimed, "And with such perfect timing too!"

"I know! Isn't it the coolest!" I said in awe. Sasuke gave me a annoyed side glance.

"What you're doing is just copying. Nothing special," Zabuza said as he did another hand sign.

"You can't beat me you monkey!" Zabuza and Kakashi exclaimed simultaneously.

**Inner Sayuki: Go Kakashi-sensi! Mess with his mind!!**

"I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours again!" Zabuza yelled. Anger and irritation were in his voice. He put his hands together as if to make another hand sign but then suddenly stopped. He stared at Kakashi with a look of disbelief. Kakashi did another hand sign.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted out. Zabuza's eyes went wide. And what's that I saw in his eyes? Was the fear? Coming from the all mighty Zabuza? _That's right Zabuza! Be scared like the big baby you are!_

The water rose slowly, spinning around and around like a whirlpool. As the water rose higher it began to look like a tornado. It struck Zabuza and he was sucked up into the tornado like water vortex. I put my hands up to my face to protect myself from the severe wind that the vortex gave off. Naruto was still in the water and being thrashed around by the waves. He was finally able to grab onto a tree branch for safety.

The water and wind finally resided and I moved my arms away from my face and opened my eyes. I could see Zabuza up against a tree with a kunai stuck in him. Kakashi was standing in the same tree.

"C-can you...see into the f-future?" Zabuza asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes... This is your last battle... ever," Kakashi replied.

Before Kakashi could even move a inch two needles came flying down out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in his neck. Zabuza stood frozen, but then he started to shake and finally fell to the ground, unmoving and unconscious. _Ouch..._ I thought as I looked at the two needles embedded in his neck.

"You are right. This is his last battle," A unknown voice said. We all looked in the direction of the voice. There on a tree branch stood a boy of about 15 or so. He wore a white mask with red markings on it. It completely covered his face, hiding his identity.

Kakashi hopped down from the branch he was on and landed right next to Zabuza. He bent down and checked Zabuza for a pulse. He then looked up at the boy in suspicion, and earnd a respectful bow.

"Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza," the boy said. Or Haku, as we all know him by. Naruto had now gotten out of the water. He was staring intently at Haku.

"That mask... If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter nin from the hidden Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi stated.

"You are very well informed," Haku said.

"A Hunter nin?" Naruto asked confused.

"They have something to do with assassinating traitors from their village. To keep their secrets safe or something... Right sensi?" I said turning to Kakashi for help. It's not like I have some freakishly large head I can store all this info in!

Kakashi nodded. "Hunter nins' are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who go against the village they were born in. They must do it to conceal any secret of their village, to ensure that the exile ninja from their village can't use their secrets against them," Kakashi said giving a more thorough explanation than mine.

"Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja," Haku said confirming our thoughts.

Naruto glared at Haku with anger in his eyes. He then ran up to the tree that Haku was standing in. "Who the heck are you!?" Naruto questioned.

"Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy," Kaksahi said.

"That's not what I'm asking! But Zabuza... was killed!" Naruto exclaimed, "He... he was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We look like idiots!"

"Naruto's right!" I agreed, balling my hands into fists. _Noone makes me look like an idiot except for me!! _

"I... I can't except this!" Naruto said.

"I know how you feel...but this is also the truth. In our world there are kids younger than you, but stronger than me," Kakashi said ruffling Naruto's hair. Haku suddenly disappeared. He reappeared next to Zabuza's body and he picked him up.

"Your battle is over. Now I must dispose of this corpse becuase it seems to be a body of many secrets. Now it you'll excuse me,"Haku then disappeared in a swirling wind of leaves. Naruto sank to the ground. He started punching it continuously, grumbling things under his breath, until Kakashi grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. Naruto grumbled something else and got up.

"Things like this happens in the life of a ninja. If you don't like it, make it up next time," Kakashi said.

"I'm tired!" I complained randomly.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take the bridge builder to his house," Kakashi reminded us.

"Sorry about that, everyone!" Tazuna said laughing nervously, "Just rest at my house!"

"All right, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi smiled as he started walking away. After only a few step he's collapsed on the ground.

"KAKASHI-SENSI!" Me and Naruto shouted. We all ran over to our fallen sensi.

"That fight must have taken a lot out of him," Tazuna stated looked at the unconscious Kakashi.

As I looked down at Kakashi I just couldn't help it, I broke out in song.

"London bridge is falling down,

falling down,

falling down,

London bridge is falling down

My fair lady."

"SAYUKI! Now is not the time to be singing!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"Sooooorry!" I whined.

* * *

**Author's Note: **CHA BAM!! FINALLY I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP!! Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get up. I had already written pretty much all of it like 4 weeks ago, but then I got really bored with the battle against Zabuza, so I just kinda... stopped writing... heh heh heh. I decided to finish it today and I only ended adding 2 pages to it and then called it a done chapter. So it took me this long just to write two pages... hee hee hee But I wanted to get the whole first encounter with Zabuza in one chapter so...

All together there are 10 pages to this chapter! WOOT! So very long! I'M SO PROUD OF ME!!

I'm soooooo excited to start the next chapter because I have all this stuffed planned for it. But I'm doing NaNoWriMo so I'm going to be pretty busy! NaNoWriMo starts November first and ends on the last day of November. So I'm gonna be pretty wrapped up in my novel but I'll try to work on this because I love writing to this story.

Well PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Let's All Go Climb a Tree!

"Poor Kakashi-sensi..." I thought out loud. We were all sitting around in the room Kakashi was asleep in. By we I mean, Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna, his daughter, and myself. We had made it to Tazuna's house and Kakashi was given a spare room to rest in. _He's been asleep for awhile now..._

**Inner Sayuki: We should poke him!!**

_I should poke him!_ I thought agreeing with my inner self.

I got up from the spot I had been sitting on the floor. I walked over to Kakashi's bedside and squatted down so I was closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said in that oh-so-superior-to-everyone-else-voice.

"I'm gonna poke sensi," I replied smirking. I inched my pointer finger closer and closer to Kakashi's head. I heard Naruto cackling behind me, he obviously found me trying to poke Kakashi funny. My smirk grew bigger. My finger wasn't even a centimeter away from Kakashi's forehead when his eyes fluttered open. I was too focused on my finger and his forehead to even notice.

"Kakashi-sensi's awake!" Naruto yelled.

As soon as I heard Naruto say that I looked to see Kakashi _was_ awake, and he was eyeing me with confusion.

"Eek!" I squeaked. I withdrew my finger and scrambled back as fast as I could.

Naruto burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and was holding his sides from the pain of laughing.

"Y-you... should see... Your face!" He said to me between fits of laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said defensively. Istuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Is too!" He argued.

"Is not!" I crossed my arms in a pout. Then I caught a glimpse of Sasuke. He was smirking.

"Did the famous Sasuke Uchiha find that funny?" I asked. His smirk disappeared in a second.

"No," He stated rather blunt.

"Yup! And that's why you were smirking!" I teased.

"Hn." Was his reply. Typical Sasuke.

"I'm...sorry..." Kakashi said, his voice quiet and strained.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja," Tazuna stated.

_If only they knew that that freaky Zabuza is still alive. Oh wait! They should know in a few moments! Agh! Pay attention to what's being said! STOP SPACING OUT!! _I shook my head to try and get myself to pay attention.

"Kakashi-sensei, about that boy...The one with the mask..." Kakashi nodded as if he knew what I was about to say.

"He had the mask of a pursuing ninja. from a special squad from the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU..." Kakashi started but trailed off. He seemed to be thinking something over in his mind.

"A special squad?" Naruto asked.

"They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive," Kakashi said, "A ninja's body will give away the secrets of ninja techniques and chakra of the village it was in; any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secret of the Sharingan will be examined. And in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including Sharingan, will be stolen. In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body, and stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists in the field."

"Thanks for the pointless explanation," I mumbled under my breath. I know they have to do this stuff in the manga and anime for the sake of us fans, but I mean come on now? This is for real so what the heck is the point of explaining stuff that should already be known?_ Unless... This is still the series and now I'm part of the show!_ _DUDE! Does that mean that like Sayuki is a character now? That would be so cool! I mean I doubt it but that's a awesome thought! Yet so strange..._ _What if I'm being watched on tv at this very moment, I mean, Sayuki!? No me! I am Sayuki! Or what if Sayuki's being read about in the manga!?_

"This mean's I'm famous!" I yelled finishing my thoughts out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked. Everyone had a eyebrow arched at me.

"Um... N-never mind... heh heh heh Ignore me I have issues," I said laughing nervously.

"So we've noticed," Sasuke said monotonously.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," I said. _Anyway,_ _If I were famous,_

**Inner Sayuki: Which your not**

_Don't rub it in! Like I was thinking, If I were famous, I'd so have a pack of crazed fanboys that would even out number that dumb Uchiha's fangirls!_ I smirked to myself.

"What's wrong Sensi?" I heard Naruto ask. I looked at Kakashi and noticed he was now sitting up, and holding his head.

"Oh, about what I was talking about before... Pursuing ninja are suppose to eliminate the corpse on the spot," Kakashi continued.

"And the masked boy took Zabuza's body away!" I said.

"Yes, correct. All he needed to do was bring back the head as proof," Kakashi said, "Also, the weapon that the boy used to kill Zabuza is questionable."

"How so?" I asked.

"It was just a long needle. Could it be that...?" Sasuke trailed off not finished his thought.

"Yes, it's just what your thinking," Kakashi answered.

"The rest of us don't exactly read minds here!" I informed them. "Mind cluing us in?"

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Zabuza is alive." _And he dropped the bomb... The reaction?_

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Tazuna both yelled in disbelief.

"Eh?" Tazuna's daughter said. I had forgotten she was even there.

"What does that mean? You confirmed that he died yourself!" Naruto asked accusingly.

"I did confirm it. But he was most likely merely in a near-death state," Kakashi explained, "The weapon that the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. It's mostly used in acupuncture healings and such. Pursuing ninja know the structure of a human body very well. It should be easy for them to put a person into a near-death state. First he took home the corpse of Zabuza even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him."

"Maybe you're just thinking too much," Tazuna said.

"You wish," I said rudely.

"No, once a ninja feels that's there's something wrong, he must prepare for it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja's iron rules," Kakashi said.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you all go through some training," Kakashi said grinning. _There's going to be pain involved isn't there?_

"Do you really think a little training now is going to help us if we have to go up against Zabuza again? Especially considering he's most likely going to have more tricks up his sleeves and possibly even bring some... assistance," I asked. _Oh yes assistance, Go Haku! _

"Sayuki, who saved me when I had a difficult time?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged, "Naruto and Sasuke..."

"It was you as well. You three are growing at a rapid rate," Kakashi said.

"I didn't do squat," I mumbled. Noone seemed to have heard.

"Especially you, Naruto." Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Believe it!" Naruto said laughing with a proud smile on his face.

_It's a good thing Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensi are so strong. When it comes to fighting... I suck._

**Inner Sayuki: Believe in yourself! We can do it!**

_I wish I could believe in myself... But I've always felt so helpless... In my world and in this one. I don't want to be another Sakura_... I sighed. Discouraging thoughts wouldn't help me any, now would they? Might as well be happy. As Naruto would say, Believe it!

* * *

"Okay, what do you say we begin?" Kakashi asked.

"Okie pokie!" I replied.

"But before that, let me once again talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja," Kakashi announced. He leaned against his crutches for support.

_I already know all this boring stuff! Time for me to space out now! So... what shall my oh so creative mind day dream about this time? Pie? Eh, sure why not. Well pie... Not exactly the best food... Cookies are way better, especially chocolate chip! Mmmm Chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven! Warm and gooey... _My mouth began to water. _Now I really want a cookie..._

"Sayuki?"

"Eh?" I looked up at my team mates, being once again awaken from my daydreams.

"Kakashi asked you to explain chakra...3 times," Naruto informed me.

"Oh... erm... right." _Time to see how well I was really paying attention during the series. _

"Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use in order to do a technique," I started. "That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body... and from the spirit energy that comes from training, experience, and hard work. Um... in other words, techniques come from these two energies that are molded together and squeezed out of the body at certain points. For example... hands or feet. This process is known as molding the chakra. And with this chakra... A ninja is able to perform a technique by forming a hand sign for example, the tiger hand seal. Kakashi-sensei used this hand sign during our pass or fail test," I finished. I looked over at Kakashi with a look that said, "Did I say that right?" He nodded at me in approval.

"What's with that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff," Naruto said.

"Exactly what Naruto said. We're able to use techniques anyway," Sasuke said agreeing with Naruto.

I coughed out the word, "Morons." Naruto and Sasuke shot me dirty looks.

"Sorry," I apologized, "That was rude. I mean Sasuke _is_ the only true moron here, aren't ya Sasuke?" I grinned. In my mind that ego maniac would always be a moron.

"Thanks, Sayuki!" Naruto laughed.

"Ehem!" Kakashi coughed getting our attention. "Like I was saying, you guys aren't able to use your chakra completely."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Listen up. Like Sayuki said, molding the chakra means to... extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body," Kakashi explained. "And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra... If you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

"So what should I do?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"You're going to learn how to control it with your body," Kakashi said, "You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line."

"What are you going to do? Kill us with training?" I asked.

I could see amusement in Kakashi-sensi's eyes. But he didn't answer my question.

"What are we going to be doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing," Kakashi said, "You're going to climb without using your hands."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Just watch," He ordered. He then formed a hand sign and then began walking up one of the tree's with only his feet!

"Dude!" I exclaimed, "That is too cool!"

"This is how." Kakashi was standing upside down on one of the higher branches. "Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use just the right amount of chakra."

"This is gonna be so fun!" I said, pumping a fist in the air for effect.

"The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded Chakra in the right location," Kakashi said. "This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of Chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate Chakra is said to be behind the feet. In other words, if you master this, you can learn any kind of technique. In theory, that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded Chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their Chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that Chakra. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." Kakashi threw three kunai at us. One knife landed in front of each of us. "Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost, and get used to it. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Enough with the boring speeches!" I said. We each pulled a kunai that Kakashi had thrown at us out of the ground.

I glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke and tried my best to mimic the hand signs they were making. _I think I got it!_ I got a running head start and ran for the tree; Naruto and Sasuke doing the same, only with different tree's. _Here goes nothing!_

I got no more than five inches up the tree when I fell back down and landed on my butt.

"Owww..." I moaned, "This isn't as easy as it looks."

"I never said it would be easy, " Kakashi said, "In fact I do believe I said it was difficult during my, 'boring speech."

"Right..." I got up and went a few feet away. I got a running head start and repeated the same as before, only to once again land flat on my butt. I tried this several times making only a few inches of progress. I tried again. I made it about 6 feet up the tree before I fell back down again. I looked up at the two marks I had made with my kunai. Then I turned and looked at the marks on the tree's Naruto and Sasuke were using. Naruto was about the same as me, but Sasuke had made it up a lot farther than me!

I stood up with a new determination. There was no way I'd loose to some prissy Uchiha! No way in heck!

I got my head start, ran, put foot on the tree, and ran up it.

**Inner Sayuki: YOU CAN DO THIS!**

"I can do this!" I yelled out loud not caring who heard. Before I knew it I had made it to one of the highest branches of the tree! I sat on the branch smiling proudly to myself.

"I did it!" I shouted. I looked down and gulped. I was high up. Really high up. Did I mention I have a phobia of heights? I'm absolutely terrified of them.

"It would appear the female of the team has more chakra control than you two," Kakashi said, "And maybe Sayuki, and not someone else, is the closet one to becoming a Hokage right now. The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought, either." He was trying to motivate Sasuke and Naruto.

"Excuse me Kakashi-sensi but I take that as a insult!" I said, insulted. And not about the comments directed to Sasuke and Naruto!

"Hm? How so?" Kakashi asked.

"Well just because I'm a female, you'd expect me to not be as good as the guys? Is that it?"

"Sayuki, I didn't say that."

"No, but you sure did apply it!"

"I don't believe I did," Kakashi stated as if there was just _no_ way he was wrong.

"Then why did you call me a 'female"? Hm!? Why didn't you just simply use my name? "The _female_ of the team has more chakra control." Kakashi-sensi you sexist!" I huffed, " I demand an apology!" By this point Naruto was laughing his head off. Oh how I love my ability to make one laugh!

"Well, Sayuki, I am sorry I offended you," Kakashi said, annoyance clear in his voice. If anything I should be the one annoyed!

"You should be!" I crossed my arms and just happened to looked back down.

"K-Kakashi-sensi?"I asked, my voice quiet.

"Yes, Sayuki?"

"H-how do I get back down?"

"The same way you got up; with chakra," He said.

"I-I don't think I can do that sensi..."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of heights! Now someone get me down now!" I demanded.

This was definitely one of those anime sweat drop moments!

* * *

"Hey, old man!" I said walking in back of Tazuna. "Where are we going?" I had to protect the Bridge Builder for the day since Naruto and Sasuke were still training; the hadn't mastered the chakra control just yet. I hadn't exactly perfected it either, I had simply refused to even attempt to walk down the tree. There was just no way I'd risk falling! Kakashi-sensi even had to help me down from the tree.

But I was given the boring job of watching after the Bridge Builder. It wasn't like he was some two year old! I didn't need to babysit him!

Anyway, we had been on the bridge and then we weren't; I was following Tazuna but I didn't know where we were going.

"I'm going to bring home dinner," Tazuna said answering my question. As we walked through the village I looked around. The village was in some major poverty. I saw two small children huddled against a building. They're heads were down and they wore tattered clothing. I felt a pang of pity and anger. Pity for the children, and anger because they were just that, children, they shouldn't be on the streets!

"Here we are," Tazuna said, stopping outside a shop. We walked into the store. I followed Tazuna closely as he did the shopping. Suddenly I felt someone grab my butt! I reacted without thinking, but I sure didn't regret my reaction! I swivelled around and slammed a fist into the man's face.

"Pervert!" I yelled, this time slapping him. _This was supposed to happen to Sakura not me!_

* * *

"You surprised me earlier," Tazuna said as we were walking back.

"Hm? How so?" I asked.

"Woman around here don't usually stick up for themselves. It was a nice change to see that you did," He replied.

"I just gave that perv what was coming to him!" I then felt my clothes being yanked. This time I knew it wasn't a pervert like that other man. I turned around to see a young child. She looked like the children I saw earlier. Ripped up clothes, dirty, small and thin from malnutrition. I felt like I could cry.

"Please," The little girl asked, arms outstretched, palms open and raised.

I swung my backpack off and unzippered it. I dug my hand inside and pulled it back out with a rice ball, and handful of candy.

"Here you go sweetie," I said handing the food to her.

"Thank you!" She said with a glowing smile. She turned and was about to run off when I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait a minute," I said. She turned around and looked up at me. I unzippered one of the smaller pockets on my bag and took out some money. I handed it to the child. "Get yourself a yummy dinner," I said winking.

"Thanks a bunch!" She said before running off.

"That was very generous of you," Tazuna said.

"I only wish I could do more," I sighed.

"It's been like this since Gatoh came," Tazuna said sadly, "All the adults have lost hope here. That's why... we need that bridge now! A symbol of courage. We need the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge... can just be completed! The city would return to that time. The people would return to how they used to be..."

"Gatoh needs to be stopped. And that bridge needs to be completed," I said agreeing, "Let's get back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Expect an update within this very week perhaps! I was going to go on, and make this chapter twice as long. But then I decided you guys might not want to read a loooong chapter so I'm splitting this in two. I have a big scene coming up in the next chapter. Well, it's not really a big or important scene, it's just a part I've been looking forward to writing.

I've been busy with Nano (which I just quit) so that's why this wasn't up sooner. I sat down yesterday and thought, "My fans must hate me!" So I wrote this chapter. I hope it's not too crummy. I tried to make it funny! That should count for something!!

Well please review if you care about my self esteem!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan.**

Chapter 7:

Touchy Little Moments

"You guys are gonna get sick!" I said laughing. Naruto and Sasuke were literally scarfing down their food as if they had been starved for weeks. It was actually kinda gross... And not to mention disturbing.

"MORE!" The two pigs, as I would call them, shouted. The both stood up and held their bowls out. They turned and stared glaring daggers at each-other. Then they both turned a ugly shade of green, yes, green! And then they did something so disgusting... They both threw up!

"How did I know that was going to happen?" I muttered.

**Inner Sayuki: Because you watched the show **_**and**_** read the manga**

_Oh yeah..._

"Thanks a lot guys, now I lost my appetite," I said.

"I must eat to become stronger," Sasuke said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what," Naruto said, "Because we have to become stronger as fast as possible."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. They were acting as if their very lives depended on them eating!

I looked around the table at all the smiling faces. Tazuna and Kakashi were eating their food at a normal rate, well, normal for grown men. Tazuna's daughter was standing at the counter doing something or another, and Inari, the Bridge Builder's grandson, was being rather solemn. Kind weird for a kid his age. My own little brother was probably about his age. And my brother was one ball of energy! I like hyper people and all but my brother was just plain annoying! I wonder where he get's it from?

Sitting around the table with them made me remember my own family. My mom and dad, my annoying little brother, my older sister, well only by a year. And all my friends. Ah yes, all my totally nutty friends!

I missed them all a lot...

_W-what if I never see them again? _I thought, frightened by the thought. I had never been away for my family for more than a few days. And I've already been here in the Naruto world for weeks. And then I did the stupidest thing I could do. I started to cry. Right there in front of everybody I started blubbering like a big baby!

**Inner Sayuki: Don't let them see you weak!**

_I-I can't help it!_

"Sayuki? Are you okay?" I heard Kakashi ask. All eyes were on me now. They all must think I'm some kind of idiot to just start crying randomly

"Please excuse me," I managed to say. I stood up and pushed my chair back I then made a dash for the door.

* * *

I ran without a destination in mind. I could easily get lost, not knowing my way around this village and all. But the thought didn't occur to me. I just ran. That's what I did when I was upset. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. It had always been a bad habit of mine. Some habits are just hard to break. I hated the fact that I always ran from my problems, instead of having courage and facing them. _Idiot, _I thought, _That was a stupid thing to cry over! Now everyone thinks I'm a freak! _I didn't mind that too much. I mean after all, who really cares what other think of you? _But what if I really am stuck in this world forever? _I pinched myself... again. And it hurt... again. _I really need to stop doing that. _

When I finally stopped running, I w_as_ lost. Well, not entirely lost. I had ran threw the forest that we were training in earlier. I was in the middle of a clearing, and I must have been on top of a mountain or hill of some sort because I was up high.

"Great, more heights," I muttered. I walked over to the edge and sat down, my feet dangling off. _Too scary, _I thought and then scooted back a few feet away from the edge. I pulled my knees up to me chest and wrapped my arms around them. It was getting dark, pretty soon it would be pitched black... I sighed and than began to sing one of my favorite songs. Me against the world by Simple Plan. I didn't know why but I'd always listen to that song whenever I was down, and it would make me feel better. No matter what was bothering me the song always held that something...

I sang it in a softer key than it was meant to be in.

"I'm a nightmare

A disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause

Not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

It's me against the world"

I sighed. Oh how I wish I had my cd player and the cd!

"You really need to stop singing," A voice said from behind me. I jumped out of surprise. I turned my head and there stood Sasuke.

"You said yourself your not good at it," He continued.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled.

"You're a ninja, you should have been able to sense I was here," He shrugged.

_Ha ha oh right _I'm _a ninja! Psh, I wish!_

"Right," I mumbled, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Kakashi-sensi sent me to make sure you were okay." By the way he spoke, I could tell he didn't want to be here.

"Why'd he send you? He knows we don't get along," I pointed out. _He should have sent Naruto! At least Naruto doesn't care about only himself! _

"I think that's why he sent me," He grumbled. He came and sat down to the right of me.

I gave a short laugh. "Thanks sensi, really your too kind," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Sasuke smirking.

"Ha!" I said, "That's two times I made you smirk! So your not emotionless after all! You do have a sense of humor!"

"Dobe," He replied.

I sighed again and rested my chin on me knee's.

"So are you?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of neither of us speaking.

"Am I what?"

"Okay?"

I looked at Sasuke confused. Why the heck would he care whether or not I was okay? Is this really Sasuke Uchiha? Mr. Stoic and uncaring?

"I guess..." I said at last.

"Why were you crying?" He was trying his best to keep his cool and not caring attitude. But maybe, just maybe there was another side of him noone knew about. And maybe I'd be the first to see it.

"I just...miss my family," I admitted.

"Me too," He said. And then I felt kind of guilty about how mean I've been to him since I've gotten here. I never really thought about how much he must be hurting. That's probably why he acts the way he does.

**Inner Sayuki: But you love picking on him and you know it!**

_Yeah! I do love picking on him! It's just so fun!_ I snickered quietly to myself.

"I'm um... sorry," I said to him. It took all my will power not to start hurling insults at him for no reason.

"About what?"

"About what happened to your family..."

He tilted his head up to look at the sky. "Your not even from our village and you know about that?"

"Erm... yes..." I didn't bother trying to cover up. A lot of other villages probably knew about the Uchiha massacre. It wasn't exactly a small forgettable event...

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I didn't get it.

"Why did you come to our village. Your that girl, Ino's cousin, right? Why did you come live with her family?" _Ohhhh..._

"To tell you the truth I don't even know why I'm here." I answered honestly. No point in lying. "But sometimes I just really wish I could go back home..."

"Home is the only place one can ever truly feel safe and loved..." Sasuke replied.

_Well this is a really touchy moment... Extremely Awkward, but touchy..._

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Avenging your clan, getting revenge... Is that really your only goal?"

"Yes." He answered without even taking a minute to think about it. "I need to restore honor to my clan. I need to avenge what happened to it. And I need to make him pay for what he did..." I knew exactly what he meant by 'him',

"But is revenge really necessary?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes, it is."

"You'd really kill him?"

"I have to. He deserves death, it is the only suitable punishment. He needs to pay for what he's done."

"But don't you see? If you kill him then... then that makes you just like him..."

"Don't you ever compare me to him!" Sasuke yelled. I jumped again, he kinda scared me with his yelling...

"I'm sorry..." I said. We sat in silence for a while.

"But the way I look at it," I said, this time I being the one to break the silence. " Revenge isn't the only solution." He didn't say anything so I went on. "You should live your life. Don't let yourself be filled with hate and rage... Sometimes the past belongs in the past. If you go out seeking revenge, then your letting Itachi win." He slightly twitched at the sound of Itachi's name. "Knowing that you're still suffering, knowing that you feel you have no purpose in life other than to get revenge, that's saying that you lose, you give up. You should give up on revenge. Show him what you can do. Show him how successful you can become. In the end you'll have achieved so much and him, nothing. He won't have a life worth living for, while you will." Oh yeah, I can be deep!

"He achieved killing an entire clan!" Sasuke retorted.

"That's not an achievement, that's a ticket to hell." I let my words sink in. We seemed to be sitting there forever, neither of us uttering a single word or moving.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, "It's getting dark."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yesh! I've been waiting since the beginning to write this chapter! I don't know why but I really felt like adding this in. There isn't much comedy, I deeply apologize for that. This chapter's kinda serious which is so not my style so I'm sorry that it sucks mega bad. But hey, I got two chapter up in one single day! You guys should be really proud of me for that!

Elie used a naughty word in this gasps But this story is rated T after all.

Next chapter might take a little longer to get up, but don't worry it won't take too long.

Please review! I except anonymous reviews so you don't even have to have an account!! Yes, I know I seem like a freak right now but I really wanna know if this chapter was okay or not!

Oh, and I hope it wasn't too short!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Success! And Discovered Secrets

I slowly walked into the kitchen of Tazuna's house, dragging my feet because I was still tired as heck. I slumped down into one of the table chairs.

"Morning guys," I said groggily. My head drooped forward and I let it hit the table. I'm not much of a morning person if you can tell...

Tazuna's daughter placed a plate of food in front of me. The good smelling aroma of it made me sit up. I instantly started eating.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" I asked with a mouth full of food. Everyone seemed to be sitting around the table except for Naruto.

"He left last night and hasn't come back yet," Kakashi said casually.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked, "Where'd he go?"

"He left only a few minutes after you did last night," Tazuna said, "Didn't say where he was going..."

I saw Kakashi staring at me out of the corner of my eye. His gaze showed concern and I knew he wanted to know about why I had be crying like a baby.

"I'm fine," I said to Kakashi.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. Jeez! What was he, my counselor!

"Yeah," I answered, "About were Naruto is. Did anyone try looking for him?"

Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sasuke exchanged glances. Well that was a no!

"Just what kind of team mates are you? For all you know he could be in danger!" I scolded.

"I do hope Naruto's all right," Tazuna's daughter said entering the conversation, "A child all alone in the woods overnight..."

"Don't worry," Kakashi reassured, "He may not look it, but Naruto's a true ninja."

"Even so I still find it rude that you aren't showing any concern for him!" I said, "I'm very disappointed in the both of you!"

"Dobe's probably dead by now anyways," Sasuke muttered. I shot him a short glare.

I pushed my chair out and stood up. "Well I'm going to go look for him," I announced. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Letting the poor, defenseless girl of the group go out on her own in a strange town with the enemy still out there. Very manly of you," I said not even turning around.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke reluctantly stood up and walked over to me.

"We'll be back," He said annoyed. I grinned while walking out of the house and closing the door behind us.

* * *

"Oh the hiiiiiills are aliiiive with the sound of muuuuuusic!" I sang while skipping around.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked twitching. My optimistic and cheerful attitude must really scare him. Score one hundred for me! And I didn't even try.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? It's a bea-utiful day!" I replied happily.

Sasuke sighed aggravated. "Sayuki... you sure are... strange," He stated. I laughed.

"I get that a lot,"I said proudly. Hey! I have the right to be proud of my strangeness if I want to! "But what's really strange is the name Sayuki... I mean it just sounds so weird. Say-uki. Actually all Japanese names sound strange. Maybe it's just me. Probably just because I'm so used to English names. Man what a difference between the two languages!" I babbled on. Sometimes I could just talk and talk and talk! Didn't matter what I was talking about because I mean any topic was okay really as long as I could talk. My mom always used to say I was little blabber mouth but-

**Inner Sayuki: You're doing it again**

_Oh... right_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. He sounded suspicious.

"Um... uh...I... erm.." I stuttered. Me and my BIG mouth! "Oh look! There's Naruto!" _Saved!_

**Inner Sayuki: Next time watch your mouth!**

_Heh heh... I'll try. Can't guarantee anything. _

"Hey Naruto!" I said running over to where Naruto was. He was leaning against a tree and panting.

"Oh hey Sayuki!" He said smiling. Does this guy ever not smile? He always grins and bears it no matter what. One of the many reasons I respect him!

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked really worn out.

"I'm great!" His face was painted with a big grin and he looked really proud.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Oh, great, now I sound like Sasuke.

"Because it's a be-autiful day." I heard Sasuke mutter. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

"I did it," Naruto said.

"Hm? Did what?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Watch." Naruto walked a few yards away from the tree, stopped, turned around so he was facing the tree, did some hand signs, then ran. He ran fast so he hit the tree with force, and ran straight up it! He didn't fall or wobble at all! He made it all the way to the very top of the tree. I could see his huge smile and hear his laugh from all the way down at the bottom of the tree.

"Way to go Naruto!" I hollered so he'd be able to hear me. I gave him the thumbs up.

"It wasn't that impressive," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you do it!" I challenged. Sasuke turned his head as if I wasn't even there.

"Come on Uchiha! Afraid of a challenge? Or is it just that you know Naruto's better than you?" I smirked. In not even a second Sasuke had done the hand signs and was running up the tree next to the one Naruto was on. In about the same time it took Naruto, he was at the top of the tree. I stepped back a bit to get a better look at the two trees. They were identical in height.

"All right!" I cheered, "You go guys! Way to be the ninja!"

"Your turn Sayuki!" Naruto yelled down to me. "Let's see how high you can climb!"

"Me? Nah, I'll pass." Sure, I could climb the tree using my chakra, but I still hated heights.

"Afraid of a challenge?" Sasuke asked smugly. Agh! He really needs to stop using everything I say against me!

"No! It's just that... Oh fine!" _I'll wipe that grin right off that pretty boy Uchiha's face! _

**Inner Sayuki: Yeah!**

I chose the tree next to Sasuke's because it was about as high as the tree he climbed, just a little taller. I backed up to get a running head start then did the hand signs. _Agh! What hand sign comes next? Oh I hope I'm doing this right!_ After a few tries I got it right. I could feel the chakra gathering at my feet. I ran forward and when my feet hit the tree I didn't fall! _Whoo! And she does it again! _

I was only a few feet from the top of the tree when I suddenly stopped. A cute little caterpillar was right in front of me and I almost stepped on it!

I picked the caterpillar up in my hands and set it down on the branch that was conveniently right next to me. "Next time be more careful! I could have squished you!" The cute little caterpillar slowly wiggled it's way down the branch.

"Oh man..." I squeaked. I had looked down. _Stupid Stupid Stupid! _I mentally scolded myself.

I was high up, like, way higher than last time. And my immense phobia of heights was coming on strong.

"Oh no no no no no," I moaned. I could feel the chakra at my feet slowly fading, and as it went, so did my footing on the tree.

"Sayuki, you alright?" Naruto called over to me.

I was so scared of how high up I was that I lost all concentration on my chakra. And I'm pretty sure you know what happens next. Yep, you guessed it, I started to fall.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut tight. _And this is why I hate heights!! _

**Inner Sayuki: You and me both! **

I tensed my body, and prepared for the impact. Only it never came. Slowly I opened one eye at a time and looked up into the face of Sasuke. He had caught me, just in time too. We were standing on the ground. Well, he was, I was in his arms. Ewwwwwwww!

Sasuke put me down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto asked jumping down next to us.

I just stood there, absolutely shocked. Not because I had been saved by that jerk Sasuke. I'd eventually get over that. But the sensation of falling like that... It felt so familiar. _Terrifying familiar..._ And I knew why.

I started shaking out of fear.

"Sayuki?" I looked at Naruto. His eyes showed concern. Ha, I must look like such and idiot right now.

"Sorry," I said smiling brightly. "I'm fine. Just kinda tired. I think I'm gonna head back now." Naruto looked exhausted himself. "You might wanna head back too."

"Nah. I'm gonna train a little more first!" Naruto said. Man this dude has a never ending supply of energy!

"Me too," Sasuke said. "I must get stronger." _Right, of course you must. Because the whole world would just end if you didn't. _

"Well, in that case, I guess I could stick around a little while longer," I said. I started walking over to a tree parallel of the tree's we were using to train. "I'll just sit over here and watch you two train." I plopped down and leaned my back against the tree.

"You watch and be amazed!" Naruto said already back to training.

* * *

It had already gotten dark, but Naruto and Sasuke were still at it. And me being the devoted teammate I am stayed to cheer them on. And I got a little training in myself. The moon was our only source of light; good thing it was really bright. Naruto and Sasuke had moved onto taller tree's. And they both made it to the very top!

_I wish I could make it up that high... _I thought, sighing.

**Inner Sayuki: Give it one more try! We can do it!!**

_Yeah! One more try! _

I stood up and immediately started making the hand signs. Once my chakra was gathered I got my running head start. My feet made contact with the tree. I gulped.

**Inner Sayuki: Just don't look down!!**

_Right!_

I kept my eyes focused on straight ahead. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my adrenaline rushing.

"Wow.." I breathed, "I... I DID IT!" I had made it all the way to the top of the tree! And I didn't fall!! I actually did it!

"You go Sayuki!" Naruto shouted. The tree I climbed was in between the tree's Naruto and Sasuke were on.

"I can't believe I actually made it to the top!" I laughed out of delight. I'd so do the victory dance but then I might fall out of the tree. That would ruin this awesome moment.

"Maybe we could go back now?" Naruto asked. "I'm starved!"

I looked down. Opps... How was I gonna get down now?

**Inner Sayuki: Greaaaaaat**

"Help getting down?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Heh heh.. Yeah that'd be great," I replied.

* * *

We walked through the door to Tazuna's home. We were leaning and limping against one another. Naruto was in between me and Sasuke and we had our arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling. Naruto's arms were draped over our shoulders. I was depending on Naruto to keep me up just as much as he was on me and Sasuke to keep him up.

**Inner Sayuki: You should see yourselves! You look pathetic! **

_Oh shut up_

"Hm? What's this? Your dirty and worn out," Tazuna pointed out.

"We sure are!" I said, "That's because..."

"All three of us, made it to the top!" Naruto finished my sentence.

"That's very good," Kakashi said. "Now all of you can protect Tazuna tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He tried to pump a fist in the air for effect but instead cause all three of us to fall down.

"Nice going moron!" Sasuke said.

"Aw, lighten up, Sasuke!" I laughed.

After that we all sat down to eat. The adults were engaged in conversation but I was too busy eating to listen to any of it. When I finished eating I excused myself then went up to the room I was sleeping in.

"When there's trouble you know who to call... TEEN TITANS!" I sang while digging through my backpack for my black sweat pants and baggy green tee-shirt I used as pajamas.

I took a quick shower and changed into the sweats and tee-shirt. My hair was still wet but I didn't bother drying it. I opened the window next to my bed and slipped out onto the fire escape like balcony.

_Hmm... I never saw this thing on the show..._ I thought.

**Inner Sayuki: Who cares? It's a great view.**

"It _is_ a great view," I breathed. Mountains covered in thick, green tree's, the clear blue sea, a few hills here and there blanketed in plush grass. The full moon was bright enough for me to see most of the scenery.

Everything was dead silent except for the sound of crickets chirping. On any other occasion I probably would have enjoyed sitting outside staring out at everything. But because of the absolute quiet I had the chance to think, really think. And getting into deep thought wasn't something I wanted. I mean, it really hurt my head!

_So... back to the one question I'm dying to know the answer to. Why am I here? And how the heck did I get here? _

**Inner Sayuki: Actually, that's two questions.**

_Whatever. I just still don't get it at all. I'm almost positive this isn't some dream. Who ever heard of a dream lasting this long? And what other explanation is there?_

**Inner Sayuki: Um... Maybe you're going crazy?**

I sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe what?"

I spun around only to have my eyes meet those of Sasuke.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!" I practically yelled.

Sasuke merely shrugged. He climbed outside the window and sat down next to me on the fire escape balcony thing.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked trying to sound annoyed. But I was really relieved to have someone with me so I wouldn't be alone and stuck in my thoughts. They were too darn confusing!!

Sasuke didn't reply. He just sat there staring out, with a distant look in his eyes. I wonder what he was thinking about?

"Do you honestly believe what you said before?" He said at last.

"Huh?" I replied, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The other night," he said, "What you said about getting revenge and how pointless it is, do you really think that's true?" He was trying to sound uninterested but I could tell he was eager to hear what I had to say.

"Well, yeah," I said nodding. "I do."

There was another long pause.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't think he'd care about what I said. But maybe some of what I said had actually gotten through to him...?

"I've been thinking about what you said," He said. He was still staring out, his gaze never moving. He didn't say anything else but I clearly got the message. He was telling me he gave it some thought, that he acknowledged what I said. He was also saying that he didn't completely agree with me, but that he didn't necessarily disagree either. At least he listened.

"I'm glad," I said. And I was, maybe now the things that were supposed to happen in the future wouldn't. Maybe he wouldn't go off with that Oro-creep after all.

But wait... wouldn't that completely alter the story line?

**Inner Sayuki: Doesn't your being here alter it a lot already?**

_Well you do have a point there!_

"So, who are you?" Sasuke asked. The question took me completely by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You're not really who you say you are, are you?"

"W-what would make you say something like that?" Sasuke turned to me and gave me one of those looks that say "You know what I'm talking about". His intense glare meant no funny business.

"I'm Sayuki, Ino's cousin. Now stop acting so weird." I wasn't lying. Technically the person I am in this world _is_ Sayuki, and she _is_ Ino's cousin. Ha ha! I love loopholes!

"Really?" He asked, obviously still suspicious.

"Really!"

"You're Ino's cousin?"

"Yup!"

"What's your last name?" He was testing me!

"Yamanaka!" I smiled triumphantly. I remembered how to say it! I'm so proud of me!

"Spell it." Sasuke demanded.

"Uh..." Aw man!!

Sasuke smirked. Ugh! I hate that smirk of his!!

I sighed. "How did you know?"

"All those strange things you keep mentioning, and earlier you said that your own name was weird and it sounded so foreign compared to the names you were used to in your native language," He said. Dang it!! I need to learn to keep my HUGE mouth SHUT!

**Inner Sayuki: Yeah you really do.**

_Oh shut it!_

"And," Sasuke went on. Great, more! "I can tell you're not from anywhere around here. You're not even from this country are you?"

"N-no," I admitted truthfully.

"So answer my question, who are you?" I knew he was suspicious about who I was, but I couldn't tell if he was mad on top of that, or if he was just curious.

"My name... My_ real _name is Casey," I said, "I'm not from this country. The country I come from is one you've more than likely never heard of."

"So then everything you've told us is a lie," He stated. I still couldn't tell if he was mad; he was a master of masking his emotions. "How do I know you're not an enemy ninja? How can I trust you don't prove a threat?"

"No! Not everything I said was a lie! I'm really twelve years old and I'm really on your side; I'm not an enemy ninja. In fact, I'm not a ninja at all. I mean, I took marital arts back at my home but other than that I'm not a real ninja."

He took a moment and seemed to be thinking things over. "So you're not Ino's cousin?"

I shook my head. "No... I'm not. I'm not related to anyone in this place."

Then he asked the infamous question: "Why are you here?"

It was all I could do not to scream. "I don't know!" I said exasperated. I took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. All I know is one minute I was back at my home and the next I'm here! It all happened so quick and I don't understand any of it!" I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, burying my head into my legs.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so just sat there. I looked up at him. He didn't seem like he believe me. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't believe me either, I don't exactly have a believable story.

"You have to trust me," I practically begged, "And please, don't tell anyone about this."

"I have to tell Kakashi sensi."

"No, please don't!" He couldn't tell Kakashi! No way a Jonin like Kakashi would believe me! He'd have to tell the Hokage and the Hokage might see me as a threat. Then I'd have to go before the Elder's and if the Elder's see me as a threat too then they might put me in jail, or worse execute me! _Sometimes I think waaaay too much._ "If you told Kakashi who knows what would happen. Please don't tell anyone, at least for now." In a act of desperation I pulled out the lip and the ultimate attack: the puppy pout!

Looking as cute as humanly possible I said, "Pwetty pwease?" I batted my eye lashes for effect.

**Inner Casey: No way he can resist!**

_Wait, you're inner Casey again?_

**Inner Casey: Yup! Because someone in this world now knows Casey exists, I'm Casey again! **

_Works for me!_

"Fine," Sasuke said giving in.

_Cha-yes! He's a sucker for the puppy dog pout! I now know his weakness! Muahahahahaha!_

**Inner Casey: Knock it off.**

_Right, sorry._

"I won't tell." Sasuke stood up and climbed back into my room through the window. "For now," He said before leaving the room.

"Thanks," I said, even though I knew he could no longer hear me.

I climbed back through the window and plopped down onto the bed.

_I better get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm gonna be protecting Tazuna! _I thought pulling the covers up.

If I had given any thought to the story line I might have remembered tomorrow wasn't going to be as easy as just protecting the Bridge Builder.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry!! I had no idea it's been this long since I updated. I've had a lot (and I mean A LOT) going on and when I checked the date of the last time I updated this my jaw hit the floor! I immediately started writing and made sure I didn't stop until I had this chapter finished. Omg guys I really hope you're not too bad at me! But I wouldn't blame you if you are. I mean this chapter pretty much sucks because I rushed it. hangs head in shame I'm so so so so sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or the song 'The Innocent' by Good Charlotte**

Chapter 9:

And I though needles were bad in shot form!

I screamed, my eyes popped wide open, and I sprung upright in bed. I was covered in a cold sweat; the bed sheets stuck to my skin uncomfortably. I was shaking uncontrollably. I just couldn't stop shaking. My breath came in heavy pants. My heart was pounding like crazy. I put my hand to my chest, almost as if I expected my heart to pop right out.

I heard footsteps pounding down the hall. They were getting closer, and closer, and closer... The door to my room swung open and in came Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sayuki! Are you alright!?" Naruto asked rushing to my side. Sasuke stood near the door, he was scanning the room over with his eyes.

I nodded in response to Naruto. It was all I could do at first. Finally I found my voice and was able to choke out, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked not even looking at me. He was still giving the room a very thorough once over.

"I just had a nightmare is all," I said, smiling. Though my smile wasn't all that convincing.

"Just a nightmare?"

I nodded. _A very vivid, gory, and detailed nightmare..._

"I'm sorry I woke you guys," I said, "You should go back to sleep now. Won't be much use to Mr. Bridge Builder if you're falling asleep on the job."

Sasuke looked at me like he was trying to figure something out. Then he nodded and left the room without a word.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Naruto." I gave him a smile.

"Okay. G'night Sayuki!" He called to me while walking out the door.

"Night," I called back.

The tears I had been holding in streaked down my face. I still trembled, but it wasn't the uncontrollably shaking as it was before. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself.

_I haven't had that dream since I came to this world... I thought.... I thought maybe it had actually stopped once and for all...._

I shook my head. I guess some things never changed. I took one more deep breath then laid my head down on my pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

_Why is it so darn easy to get bored in this world!? _I wondered irately. I sighed and began humming the tune to a song who's name I can not remember.

**Inner Casey: What IS the name to that song? **

_I can't remember! Something about people dying? Or innocence.... Oh man this is going to drive me crazy!_

**Inner Casey: Wait! Was it 'The Innocent'?**

_Yeah yeah!!! That was it! 'The Innocent' by Good Charlotte! _

**Inner Casey: Ooooh, I love that song!**

_Well duh! Of course you do! Because I love that song and you're like, apart of me! .... Actually, this is kinda weird.... Ya know, talking to myself and all..._

"W-What is this?" I heard Tazuna gasp.

I turned my attention forward. Only a few feet ahead of us all the workers of the bridge lay on the ground. The majority of them were unconscious but a few of the motionless bodies whimpered in pain.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked, surprised and frightened at the same time.

"Can it be?" Kakashi asked noone in particular.

As realization dawned on me a shiver went up my spine.

_Oh man! How could I have forgotten about what was going to happen today?! _I inwardly groaned. _There's no way I can possibly be of any help in this battle!_

**Inner Casey: But we sure aren't going to just stand around and do nothing like Sakura did! No way!**

A dense fog came out of nowhere and covered the entire surrounding area, making it difficult to see.

"Sasuke, Sayuki! Here it comes!" Kakashi instructed. Me and Sasuke both instantaneously jumped in front of the Bridge Builder.

"Sorry for the wait, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice echoed from somewhere within the fog. "You're still with those brats?"

I gulped, feeling as if I was about to fall into the fetal position while sucking my thumb.

_No... No, you're right._ I thought, agreeing with my inner self, _I'm not going to be a useless_, _pathetic excuse of a ninja!_

"I'll show that I'm worthy of this headband!" I said out loud. I pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting stance.

I expected some rude, smart-aleck comment from Sasuke, or at least a snort. But when I turned to see Sasuke he was just standing there... shaking. _But not from fear..._ I reminded myself. _Of course not from fear because Mr. Strong and Powerful Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get scared. _I gave just the slightest roll of my eyes.

"He's trembling again, poor kid." Zabuza seemed amused.

Around 5 Zabuza clones suddenly appeared, surrounding us.

A menacing smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "I'm trembling... with excitement," he said, his tone of voice matching the mischievous look on his face.

"Sasuke, do it," Kakashi said.

Sasuke raced forward and stabbed the kunai he had at hand into several of the Zabuza clones. They disappeared in a splash of water, leaving just one clone left.

_This one's mine..._ I ran toward the clone and slashed my kunai through it before Sasuke had the chance to. I then resumed my spot in front of the Bridge Builder.

Sasuke got into position next to me. I shot him a grin, which he returned with a scowl.

"What?" As far as I knew I didn't do anything wrong.... at least not this time!

"Someone needs to be with the Bridge Builder at all times! You saw that I had things under control. Next time don't leave the Bridge Builder undefended!" He practically yelled at me.

_Oh... riiiighht..._

"Jeez, calm yourself. Nothing happened. The Bridge Builder's fine..." I grumbled. "Aren't ya Mr. Tazuna?"

"Oh? They saw through my water clones," Zabuza said before Tazuna had the chance to reply,

"Your brats have grown."

I frowned. Being called a brat wasn't something I particularly enjoyed.

The mist subsided right in front of us. Two figures came into vision. One being Zabuza, and the other being Haku.

"It looks like two new rivals have appeared. Eh, Haku?" Zabuza said to Haku, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It does indeed," Haku replied.

_Even his voice sounds girly..._ I thought randomly.

"Well, well. It looks like I was right..." Kakashi said. "That masked one...It was all an act."

"Psh, he's no Hidden Mist Hunter-nin," I scoffed.

Tazuna gave me a confused look as if to say, "He's not?". His look changed in the matter of seconds as realization dawned on him. I mean, DUH! It's not that hard to figure out that he's not really a hunter-nin. He was standing right by Zabuza's side after all!

"So, being a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin was all a big lie?" Tazuna stated more than asked. That really annoyed me when people stated things for no reason! It's completely obvious that everyone already knows so what's the point in announcing it? There is no point! But I kinda did that too... stating things when it's not necessary. So I guess that just makes me one big hypocrite! But ya know everyone is a hypocrite really. Honest, I remember this one time- - - Oh... right... I should probably go back to reality now.

**Inner Casey: You're too easily distracted**

_Says one of my biggest distractions! _

"He's a comrade of Zabuza's... Apparently his right hand man," Kakashi said.

"He disguised himself as a hunter nin because the mask would conceal his identity," I added.

"You can take it off now. There's really no point. Hiding behind a mask like that..." Kakashi said to Haku.

_Look who's talking Kakashi..._ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"I.... will fight him," Sasuke announced. Haku started running in the direction of us. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and charged forward at the mask wearing teen. Haku had a needle out in his own hand. Kunai and needle clashed. They continued to clash multiple times as the two fought each-other. Haku had immense speed on his side, but Sasuke managed to keep up with him.

"Hm, so the little brat can keep up with Haku. That's almost impressive," Zabuza observed. "No matter, he'll be annihilated in no time."

I suppressed the urge to growl. _I hate the way this guy thinks killing will solve everything! I'm glad his days of annihilated are soon going to be over!_

I fixed Zabuza with a glare of pure hatred.

"Sayuki!" Kakashi said, causing me to slightly turn to him, but not lose my glare.

"Cover Tazuna, and stay close to me!" he ordered_._

I was about to protest – I should be allowed to fight too!– but then I thought better of it. I didn't want to interfere too much with this battle. Who knows how that could change the outcome?

I repositioned myself in front of Tazuna; kunai still in hand and ready should the time come that the kunai needs to be used.

Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged some words, but I was too busy paying attention to Sasuke's and Haku's fight to really hear. I think Kakashi was bragging about how amazing we, his students are.

**Inner Casey: That's just what you want to hear.**

I mentally shrugged. _So what?_

Suddenly the surrounding area became cold. Really cold. _The temperature can't just change that dramatically that fast… It's not natural. _I thought. My eyes went wide when I realized the cause for the sudden change in temperature.

"Sasuke! Move!" I yelled to him. He turned his head and my direction and mouthed a "What?".

"MOVE!" I yelled again. But it was too late.

I watched in amazement (despite seeing it before) as Haku used his secret jutsu to form sheets of ice around him and Sasuke.

"This is bad," I muttered. "The idiot should have listened to me when I told him to move it!"

"Secret Jutsu," Haku muttered, while making hand signs. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

His jutsu now complete, Sasuke was was trapped within the perfect circle of ice mirrors. From the outside, Haku stepped right through and into one of the mirrors and I groaned inwardly. _This can not be good…_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called over to his student.

"It's no use," I said. "From this distance he won't be able to hear you. And he's trapped in that. He's not going to get out on his own." Naruto. Where was that punk!?

Kakashi nodded, not questioning how I knew this. He seemed to be thinking about something. I divided my gaze between Sasuke and the ice mirrors, and the contemplating Kakashi.

"Go help Sasuke," he suddenly stated, taking me off guard.

"Huh? I thought I was supposed to guard Tazuna?"

"No, Sasuke will be needing you more. I'll take care of the Bridge Builder. You can come back and help me as soon as you can." I nodded, slightly stunned. He really trusted me to go help Sasuke? A sense of pride filled me right before nausea hit my stomach. I had to go up against _Haku_. And his _needles_. Did I ever mention how much I've always hated shots?

I took a deep breath before running at full speed toward the ice mirrors.

**Inner Casey: You can just slip between two pans of the ice. You can't get out that way but you should be able to get it.**

_Finally you have something helpful to say. _I thought before muttering an "Okay" outloud.

I approached Haku's jutsu and stepped a little to the side so I was lined up with one of the gaps in between. Still running, I managed to go straight through the gap without problem.

And I kinda, heh, ran straight into Sasuke.

"Wha!?" He yelled as he fell to the floor, me on top of him.

I scrambled off of him and to me feet. "I'm here to help you!" I grinned flashing him a thumbs up while in my 'cool guy' pose. Learned that one from Gai sensi!

"You're just going to get in the way," Sasuke mumbled. He stood back up and did a 360 within the circle.

"Looking for Haku?" I asked. "He went into that mirror." I pointed to the mirror I had seen Haku enter.

"Very good," Haku's voice called. His figured slowly appeared in the mirror I had pointed at. I swear he was grinning under that mask.

"Come out and fight like a man!" I yelled.

All of a sudden needles came flying at me and Sasuke from everywhere! They sliced our skin and make blood start pouring off of us. I covered my face with my arms and sank to my knees. There was no where to take cover- they were coming at us from every direction!

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain. "Stop it!" I knew it was pointless though.

I peeked open an eye that I had been squeezing shut to see Sasuke was in the same position as me; On his knees, basically curled forward into a ball, with his arms covering his head though offering little protection.

Just as suddenly as the needles came they ceased.

"Naruto Uzamaki is here!" I heard a voice call.

_Now he comes!_

* * *

**Author's Note: ***hides under desk and gets flame thrower out to defend self* Please don't hurt me guys!! Okay, no, you have every right to hurt me. It's been MONTHS and MONTHS since I've updated this.

Thing is I've had a lot of stupid crap going on. Add homework to that, friend troubles, and a lack of computer for about one months span, and you get a not really decent but it'll have to do excuse.

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I really hope you guys love me enough to still read and review. Even if it's to tell me you hate my guts.

Good news is from now on updates shouldn't take more than a month =D

*whimpers pathetically*


End file.
